Reaper Love 2
by fallenangel009
Summary: Will the events of Reaper Love that left both Jax and Stefanie too shattered and broken be too much for the couple? Or can they rise up and overcome everything and take that ride into hell together? Jax/OC. Sequel to Reaper Love.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

**Sorry for the long wait...was really busy with my semester ending and finals. Also Christmas was stressful. I finally had some down time so i will be updating this story more often. Hope everyone had a great Christmas and I hope everyone has a great New Year.**

**So here is the first chapter to my sequel to Reaper Love. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
**

Stefanie laid on her side as she watched the sun rise for the fourth day in a row. She had watched the sun rise every day since Abel had been taken from her and Jax. Jax hadn't slept in bed with her all he did was sit in the nursery and have a blank stare on his face as she as the day ended and a new day began.

Getting up, Stefanie walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom as she stared at herself in the mirror. Throwing a handful of water in her face she sat down on the edge of the tube and held her head in her hands. She was lost and didn't know how to make the distance between Jax and her lessen. Standing up she decided to go see if Jax was awake.

Walking out into the hall way she looked into the room she saw Jax sitting there again another beer bottle added to the already growing pile that was next to him. Stefanie walked in and leaned against the door. "Did you get any sleep babe?" she asked as Jax just sat there smoking a cigarette. "Jax?" she pushed as she shook her head and walked out into the kitchen as she grabbed a bottle water out of the fridge and walked back into the bedroom as she laid down. Grabbing her cell phone to call the only person she knew to call.

Stefanie opened the door as Clay and the guys walked in. "Hey guys." She said as Clay motioned for the guys to go into the kitchen as he pulled her in for a hug. Wrapping her arms around his back she sniffed as she pulled away whipping a stray tear. "Sorry...it's been bad Clay." She said as he nodded and motioned for her to sit down in the chair. "You okay?" he asked as Stefanie looked up and shrugged. "I'm not worried about me Clay...I'm worried about him." She said motioning toward the nursery. Clay got up and kissed her forehead. "Go in the kitchen Angel." He said as she gave a half smile and walked into the kitchen.

After serving the guys some coffee she set the coffee pot down as she turned sat down in the chair. "You okay Stef?" Juice asked as Stefanie shrugged. "I will be." She said as Juice and her continued to talk. "So you and Tara have to go tell Stahl what happened huh?" he asked as Stefanie played with the string attached to her tea bag. "Yeah I have to be there sometime today." She said as Clay walked out with Bobby in toe. "Let's go." Clay said as Stefanie got up and gave the guys a few hugs. Walking over to Clay he smiled. "He'll get through this...promise." he said as she nodded and smiled half heartedly. "Take care of yourself okay." He said as Stefanie smirked and walked over to the bedroom as she saw Jax pulling his sweatshirt over his head. "I'm sorry babe." He said as she shook her head. "Nothing to be sorry for Jax." She said as Jax walked over and placed his hands on either side of her face and pulled in for a fierce Kiss. Wrapping her hands around her neck she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his. "I gotta go." He said as she nodded. "Yeah..." she said as he kissed her briefly and walked out of the bedroom.

Pulling up to the police station Stefanie looked over to see Tara standing in front of her car. Shaking her head she grabbed her messenger bag and locked her door as she walked forward. "Tara." Stefanie said as she continued walking. "We have to keep our stories straight you know." Tara said as Stefanie stopped and turned around. Scoffing "Don't worry Tara...I won't tell them that you shoved me into the table and that is why Abel is gone and I was in the hospital for the second time that week." She said as Tara grabbed her arm. "You can't prove that I shoved you anyway." She said as Stefanie pulled her arm from. "Screw you." She said as she walked into the police station.

Stahl sat in front of both Stefanie and Tara as she read over the accounts both had written. "Well these are both a bit off so I think I'll talk to you two individually if that's alright with you two." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "Whatever." She said as Stahl motioned for someone to walk in. "Miss. Knowles I think I will talk to Miss. Willows first." She said as Tara nodded as an officer escorted her out of the room.

"After reading this Stefanie I still can't believe you're still standing." She said as Stefanie looked up. "That a complement or something?" she asked as Stahl smirked. "You're funny Stefanie...is that why Jax keeps you around?" she asked as Stefanie shook her head. "You're a fucking bitch you know that." She said as Stahl smirked and got up. "You better enjoy having your "bad-boy" biker because he will I promise be seeing the inside of a jail cell...I promise you that." She said as Unser walked in. "Chief...it's always good to see you." She said as Unser looked over at Stefanie. "Is she free now?" he asked as Stefanie got up. "For now...I'm sure I'll be talking to her again anyway." She said as Stefanie got up and walked toward the door and left.

**I really love reading the reviews let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Funeral and After

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews i love reading them**.

Walking out Stefanie ran a hand threw her hair as she stopped by her car. "Stefanie, wait." She said as Tara ran up to her. "God, what the hell do you want?" she asked as Tara shook her head. "Calm down; will yah." She said as Stefanie threw her stuff in the car. "You should come in to the hospital...you should get the baby checked out." She said as Stefanie grabbed her keys. "I'm fine...you're not my doctor." She said as she got into her car and left.

Walking into her own house she walked in and placed her stuff on the couch. Walking into her bedroom she walked over to her closet and pulled out a simple black knee length dress and matching black leggings for Half Sack's wake. Pulling on a black sweater she pulled on a pair of ballet flats and pulled her hair back. After take a few minutes to study herself in the mirror she looked down to see a text from Jax wanting her to meet him at his house. Grabbing her purse she gathered the rest of her things and left.

Pulling up she got out of her car and walked into Jax's house. Walking in, she found him on the phone in the nursery. "Hey." She said as Jax looked up. "Hey...you look nice." He said as she smiled. Walking over she hooked her arms around his neck as she melted into his embrace. "I can't believe we're going to Half's wake." She said as Jax kissed her forehead. "We'll get through it." he said as she nodded as Jax pulled her to him as his phone rang again. "Who is it?" she asked as Jax took out his phone. "It's Clay." He said as he wrapped one arm around her. "Yeah...no she's here with me at the house...we'll be there soon." He said as he hung up and placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Today go okay?"he asked as she walked with him to the kitchen. "Yeah...you know Stahl being a bitch...threatening to throw you and the guys in jail." She said as Jax leaned against the counter as she grabbed her purse. "You and the baby okay?" he asked as she looked up and walked over to him. "I'm fine Jax...we're fine." She said as she kissed him quickly. "We should go." She said as Jax nodded as they left for the funeral.

Arriving at the funeral Jax got off his bike first as he helped Stefanie off the bike next. "You okay?" he asked as she took off the helmet and placed it on the bike. "Yeah...I'm fine." She said as Jax pulled his arm around her and walked over to the rest club who were waiting outside. Lyla was standing with Opie. Jax went up and gave Opie a hug as Lyla pulled Stefanie away from the group. "How you doing?" she asked as Stefanie shrugged and looked over at Jax. "I'm more worried about him then I am myself." She said as Lyla shook her head. "You're pregnant Stefanie...you need to worry about yourself." She said as Stefanie nodded and walked back over to Jax and the rest of the guys.

Upon entering the funeral home both Jax and Stefanie watched as Chibs and a few of the guys said goodbye to Half Sack. Chibs was the first to turn away from the casket as he walked over and gave Stefanie a hug. "I'm so sorry Chibs." she said as Chibs kissed her cheek and turned to Jax. Walking in Stefanie walked up to the casket. "I'm so sorry Kip." she said as Clay came up from behind. "You guys patched him." she said as Jax walked up and ran his hand over the casket. "He earned it." he said as she turned toward him and kissed his cheek. "I'll wait outside." she said as she hugged Clay quick before Opie enveloped her in a hug. "How's he doing?" Opie asked as she looked up at him. "He's not good." she said as Opie nodded. "And you Angel?" he asked as she looked over at Jax who was talking with Clay. "I'm not good either." she said as Opie looked down sympathetically and hugged her once more.

Stefanie was sitting with Lyla as she watched Jax interact with some of the other charter members. "I hate these things." Lyla said as Stefanie looked over to see Tara walk in. "Look who decided to show." she said as Lyla looked over and scoffed. "His wake is almost over and she shows up last minute." she said as Stefanie got up to walk over to Jax. "Stef...wait." Tara said as Stefanie turned and looked at Tara. "What?" she asked as Tara pulled her toward the exit. "Look I know you said you didn't want one but I scheduled an appointment for tomorrow." she said as Stefanie crossed her arms. "Why?" she asked as Tara shrugged. "Call it an apology." she said as Stefanie shook her head. "You'll never hear me utter a damn apology." she said as she left Tara and walked over to Jax who was walking toward her. "What's that about?" he asked as he handed her sweater to her. "She scheduled me a doctor's appointment...for tomorrow." she said as he kissed her head and threw his arm around her shoulders. "Lets get out of here." he said as she nodded and walked with him out the door. "Jax...it's good to see you." Kozik said as they passed through the door. "Hey...you patchin' SAMCRO?" Jax asked as Kozik nodded. "Yeah...you think I'll get in?" he asked as Stefanie pulled her arms through the sweater as Jax shrugged. "Gotta, get through to Tig first." He said as Stefanie smirked.

Stefanie and Jax were near his bike as she stopped in front of him. "Look Jax...I've been giving you time to get through this but I need to know if you're okay? Are we okay?" she asked as Jax shifted his feet and looked down at her. Placing his hands on her hips she smiled as Jax kissed her lips. "We're fine babe...and I'm going to find my son." he said as screams erupted as a van driving by cascaded bullets at them all. Jax pulled Stefanie down carefully as to not hurt her or the baby and covered her.

After the screaming had ended and all that was now left with was sobbing cries. Jax and Stefanie stood as he looked her over. "You okay?" he asked as she nodded and felt the rest of the club walk up to them. "Stefanie you okay?" Clay asked as she nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine...Jax?" she asked as she looked for him and found him jumping off the curb attacking the guy who had fallen out of the van. Opie reacted and went to help his friend as they turned to the crashed van. "Jesus fucking Christ it's Hale." Clay said as they looked over to see Hale had been struck by the van.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Canada Onward

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It's been a crazy couple of months and a busy semester at school. I finally found some down time during this weekend to sit and work on this chapter**. **I will have another one up later in the week...possibly on Thursday. I again apologize for the wait and hope you like this chapter. **

Stefanie sat in the club house answering phones as she looked over to see the guys all filing out of the club house. Jax looked over first as she got up. "How've you been?" she asked as she decided to give Jax sometime alone to find Abel. "Stressed as hell...you talk to Tara recently?" he asked as she sat down on the desk. "No...I was supposed to go to that doctor's appointment but I rescheduled for tomorrow. Why?" She asked as Jax rested his hands on her hips. "I think she went to my mom. I guess Tig got hurt and at a drop of a hat there she went." he said as she shook her head. "Stupid bitch." she said as Jax nodded. "So did you find Cameron?" she asked as Jax raised his head and nodded. "Vancouver..." he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're going to go get him?" she asked as she pulled away. "Yeah...we gotta go tell Gemma about him first...wanna come see her?" he asked as she kissed him.

Nodding yes she kissed him harder as she felt him deepen the kiss making it harder to pull away. "Not here." she said as Jax smiled and pulled away. "You're smiling." she said as she kissed him once more before Juice walked in. "Sorry Jax Jimmy's on the phone." he said as Jax nodded and turned back to Stefanie. "I'll be back...you ready to go though?" he asked as she nodded. Kissing her cheek Jax left with the phone in his hand.

Walking out she heard the last of the conversation. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY KID?" Jax screamed as Stefanie watched Jax punch in the side of the van. "Let's fucking go." he said to Clay as Jax walked up to Stefanie. "Ready?" he asked as she nodded yes and climbed on the back of the bike.

Getting off the bike Stefanie smiled as Gemma came racing out to embrace both Jax and Clay. "Oh...Stefanie you look great." she said as she turned her attention to Jax. "How's Abel?" she asked as Stefanie closed her eyes silently and looked to Jax. "He's good." he said lying as she and Clay disappeared into the house. Walking over Stefanie wrapped her arm around his waist. "You have to tell her babe." she said as Jax took out a Cigarette and lit it. "I know...she'll know after we get my grandpa moved out." he said as Tig walked out with a big smile on his face. "How are you brother?" he asked as Jax shrugged. "Better then you...how's the shoulder?" he asked as Tig waived him off. "Not bad. How are you baby girl?" he asked as Stefanie felt Jax's arm encircle her waist. "I'm fine Tig...but I'm going to leave you two to talk...I'm going to go help your mom." she said as Jax kissed her head. "Don't lift anything heavy." he said as she kissed him back. "I won't." she said as she walked toward the house.

Walking in she looked over to see all the tiny statues turned away. Chuckling Stefanie threw her messenger bag onto the chair. "Let me guess...Tig?" she said as Gemma shook her head. "They "creep" him out." she said as Stefanie shook her head. "Where' Tara?" she asked as Gemma pointed to the basement.

As Stefanie descended the stairs she could see Tara stacking boxes as she leaned against the wall. "Since when does Gemma call you for personal favors?" Stefanie asked as she walked down the last step and stood in front of Tara. "I am working for the club...technically it was "club" business." she said as Stefanie shook her head. "You think you agreeing to do whatever, is asked is going to fucking win him back?" she asked as Tara raised an eyebrow. "Jealous Stefanie?" she asked as Stefanie shook her head. "Besides Jax and I were high-school sweethearts. What were you a screw or two and you ended up pregnant. He feels sorry for you." she said as Stefanie grabbed her arm. "You know you may be his high-school sweetheart but I didn't leave when I got scared of the club did I. you did and you lost him Tara. Okay face it. You...Lost...Him." she said as Tara ripped her arm from her grasp. "You're so lucky you're fucking pregnant." Tara screamed at Stefanie. "No Tara you're lucky that I'm fucking pregnant...because I would put you in your place that you deserve." Stefanie said as Jax descended the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked as Stefanie looked over at Jax. "Tara, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked as Tara shrugged. "Your mother called me and asked me to come." she said as said as Gemma called down. "Jax I need more boxes." she said as Jax handed them to Stefanie. "Go upstairs." he said as Stefanie grabbed them and walked up the stairs.

Jax was fuming as Tara stood in front of him. "She's crazy Jax...okay Stefanie is out of her mind...Jax." as she grabbed his arm as he ripped it from her grasp. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked as she shook her head. "Nothing okay she attacked me." Tara said as Jax ran his hand over his face the stress getting to him. "I should probably go to Vancouver with you guys." she said as Jax shook his head. "No...You're not coming to Vancouver with me and the club." He said as Tara grabbed his wrist. "Abel's mine too." she said as Jax angrily removed his wrist from her grasp. "He's not yours...and we're not your family. Stefanie is. The girl I'm fucking marrying is more family for Abel then you...this is why you can't be an "Old Lady" you don't listen. And you don't fucking understand." he said as he started to walk up the stairs. "Go home Tara...that's my last warning." he said as he left Tara standing stunned.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Losing You

**Here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. I will be hopefully uploading the next chapter by the end of the weekend. I know that this chapter is short I will be hopefully putting up a longer chapter toward the end of the weekend. Thank you for the continued support and Reviews!**

Stefanie watched as Gemma led her father over to Tara's car. Looking over her shoulder she saw Jax walk up to her. "Your mom's about to leave with your grandfather." she said as Gemma walked toward them. "He's ready to go...Stefanie did you want to come?" she asked as Stefanie shook her head. "No...Um think I'll just go with the guys back to Charming." she said as Gemma nodded. "Okay..." she said as she hugged her tight. Letting go she walked over to Jax. "Take care of her." she said as Stefanie turned toward him. "Always do." He said as Stefanie felt him wrap his arm around her waist. Gemma smiled as she walked past them.

"I'm sorry Jax." she said as Jax pulled her toward her bike. "What Jax? She asked as Jax shook his head and fixed his jaw. "You're pregnant...you realize that right? Do you fucking care?" He said as she chuckled. "Yeah Jax I do...and I do fucking care." she said as Jax screamed. "THAN, FUCKING ACT LIKE IT." He screamed as Tig and Clay looked up. "Are You done now?" Stefanie asked as she shook he head. "Okay..." she said as she walked over toward Tig and Clay. "Tig can you give me a ride back to Charming?" she asked as Tig nodded. "You got it Angel...Clay you need me?"He asked as Clay shook his head. "Nah...take her home." He said as Tig motioned for Stefanie to get on the bike. "Stay with her till Jax gets there." he said as Tig nodded and got on the bike in front of Stefanie and took off.

Clay walked over toward Jax who was smoking another cigarette. "You wanna tell me what the hell that was about with Stefanie?" He asked as Jax shook his head. "Nothing...don't worry about it." He said as Clay grabbed his arm. "You push her away again...you'll never see her again. You understand that?" he said as Jax pulled his arm out of his grasp and left.

Gemma walked out with Tara in behind her. "We're going to go...where're Stef and Tig?" she asked as Clay shrugged. "Tig took her back to Charming." he said as Gemma nodded. "Let's go Tara." she said as she kissed Jax and Clay then got into the car.

Tig and Stefanie pulled up in front of her house later that night. Walking in Stefanie threw her stuff on the chair and sat down on the couch as Tig walked in. "Let me guess...Clay wants you to watch me?" she said as Tig sat down next to her. "Got nothing else to do...so tell me what did I miss?" he asked as Stefanie shook her head. "Nothing...just that some guy named Kozik is trying to patch in." she said as Tig raised his head. "Kozik wants to patch SAMCRO?" He asked as Stefanie nodded as Tig got up and screamed. "That Son of a Bitch cant patch...I won't allow it." He said as Stefanie sat there and nodded. "Okay...vote against it then." she said as Tig nodded.

"Damn right I will...what do you to eat in this place?" he asked as she shrugged as Tig walked off toward her fridge. "Not much...since Abel I've been at Jax's." she said as Tig sat down next to her. "You wanna tell me about what happened back there with him?" he asked as she chuckled. "Jax doesn't think that I want this baby...he basically called me careless. I haven't even had a chance to process that fact that I'm pregnant with everything that has gone on you know." she said as Tig nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You guys will be fine...you'll be fine promise." He said as she nodded and got up. "I'm going to go and take a shower." she said as Tig smirked and got up. Turning around she stopped him. "That's not an invitation perv." she said as Tig's face dropped and she walked off toward her bathroom.

Getting out of the shower Stefanie had pulled her hair into a messy bun and was in a pair of black baggy sweatpants and white tank top. "Tig...since you're staying here till Jax comes did you want to order something?" she asked as she walked out to see Tig getting off the phone. "What's wrong...who was on the phone?" she asked as Tig looked up. "You better sit Angel." he said as Stefanie shook her head. "No...Tell me what happened is it Jax? What?" She asked as Tig looked up. "Something happened to Gemma she's at Saint Thomas. We gotta go." he said as Stefanie nodded. "Okay...let me grab my shoes and sweatshirt. Grabbing her matching black hoddie she grabbed her bag and threw on her Converse shoes. "Let's go I have my keys...did you wanna take you bike or my car?" she asked as Tig grabbed his helmet. "Well take my bike lets go." he said as she nodded and followed him out as they rushed over to Saint Thomas.

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5:It's not charming without you

**Here is the next Chapter. Sorry for the wait. I'm back to updating so I will hopefully have another chapter up maybe by Sunday or Monday. All depends on how much i get done this weekend. **

Tig and Stefanie pulled up to Saint Thomas as they came to the front desk they noticed that Bobby was just walking in. "Hey Tiggy...Angel. You know what room she's in?" he asked as Tig shook his head. "No, what the fuck happened?" Tig asked as Stefanie walked over toward them. "Don't know we got back to the club house and she fell to the ground." He said as Stefanie nodded and looked over to see Tara walk out of the elevator. "Doc...where's Gemma?" Tig screamed as Stefanie and Bobby walked over. "She's upstairs...family only is allowed in the room." she said as Stefanie shook her head and walked over to the elevator.

"Actually Stefanie you can't go...Doctors appointment remember." she said as Stefanie shook her head as she went to go rejoin Tig and Bobby. "Go to hell." She said as Tara walked over and grasped her wrist. "I'll make sure security bars you from her room." She said as Stefanie looked over to see Bobby and Tig walk over. "You're lucky." Stefanie said as she pulled her wrist free and walked over to the desk.

"Hey...not going to see Gemma?" Bobby asked as Stefanie stopped and looked back at them. "I am I just, have something first but...I'll see her later." she said as Bobby and Tig walked followed Tara or to the elevator. Tara smiled as Stefanie gave her the finger and turned her attention to the front desk. "I was told I have an appointment...Stefanie Willows." she said as the Clerk smiled up at her. "2nd Floor...It's with Dr. Price." she said as Stefanie nodded and walked over to the elevator and rode it to the second floor.

Stefanie sat down in the waiting room as she filled out the clipboard and looked over to see Dr. Price walk over. "Hey, Stefanie...we met that day you were here in the hospital. Remember." She said as Stefanie looked up and smiled. "Oh, yeah...hi." She said as she shook her hand and walked into the examining room. "Alright...let's see that clipboard...everything looks to be in order. So I know it's been awhile. How are you?" she asked placing the clipboard on the desk as Stefanie shook her head as she sat down on the examining table and looked over at Dr. Price. "Besides being tired and stressed for the past few days. And the fact I can't seem to stay out of the hospital. I'm great." she said sarcastically as Dr. Price sat down in front of her and sighed.

"I take it this wasn't planned...how are you and the father?" She asked as Stefanie looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. "We're fine...and no, this wasn't planned. It's just a very stressful time for me and him."She said as Dr. Price stood. "I see well...when I met you both two weeks ago you guys seemed like you truly cared for one another. I'm sure you two will figure it out." She said as Stefanie got up and smiled. "Thanks...You think we can get started. I'm not trying to be a bitch it's just that...my fiancé's mother's here. I haven't seen her yet." she said as Dr. Price nodded and returned the smile. "Sure...let's get started. And "fiancé...you guys move fast." She said as she ordered Stefanie to lie back as she began the exam.

Pulling on her hoodie she looked over as Dr. Price handed her some paperwork. "Okay I want to see you... in two weeks...that manageable?" she asked as Stefanie nodded. "Yeah...that's fine." she said as Dr. Price handed her an appointment card. "See you then...oh and you are now at 10 weeks...congrats." she said as Stefanie nodded and walked over as she stuffed all she could in her bag. "Thank you Dr. Price." Stefanie said as she shook the doctor's hand as she started to walk out. "You're welcome...I'll see you next visit." She said as Stefanie left the room. Walking over to the elevator she pressed the 3rd floor button and went to go check on Gemma.

Once on the third floor she walked out as she noticed Clay walking around the corner. "Clay..." she yelled as Clay stopped and turned around. "Angel, where have you been?" He asked as she walked up. "Here...they wanted to check my head out since the fall. That and I had a doctor's appointment for the baby." she said as Clay moved her fallen bangs to check out the nasty bruise on her eyebrow. "How was it? And how is the little guy?" he asked placing a hand on her slightly round stomach. "Healing and the doctor said I'm at 10 weeks. Where's Jax?" she asked as Clay pointed to where Jax and Tara were speaking.

"Still, sour about the "old flame" being back in Jax's life huh?" He asked folding his arms across his chest as Stefanie turned her head to look at him. "I just don't wanna lose him right now." She said as Clay looked down at her and sighed. "You know you're the best thing for him right now...keeping him focused on finding Abel and taking care of his family." He said as Stefanie smiled. "I take it Gemma told you about Jax proposing?" she said as he smiled as she looked over at the continued conversation. Clay smiled again as he grabbed her hand that held her ring. "Always thought of you as daughter...couldn't ask for anyone better to be with Jax." He said as she gave Clay a quick hug. "Thank you Clay." She said as she let go and looked back over at Jax and Tara. "Better go lay your claim." He said as she let out a soft chuckle as she nodded and walked off toward Jax and Tara.

Walking over she glared at Tara as she tapped Jax on the shoulder. "Hey...where have you been?" he asked as Tara stared at the two of them. Stefanie shrugged as she turned her attention to Tara. "Can I have a minute with him." she said as Tara stayed put as she started at Stefanie. "I was just updating Jax on Gemma's condition...she's asking for you." she said as Jax turned toward Tara sensing the tensions between both the two women. "Give us a minute." He said as Tara smiled. "Sure I'll come find you Stef to bring you to see Gemma." she said as Stefanie glared as she felt Jax wrap his arm around her waist. "I don't need help...I'll find it myself "Doc"." she said as Tara shook her head as she left down the corridor.

Stefanie turned back to Jax as she stared up at him. "Are you still mad at me? Are we still fighting?" she asked as Jax led Stefanie over to the hospital chapel and closed the doors. "Look if you are...here." she said as she slid her engagement ring off her finger. "Take it." she said as Jax looked at her with some slight shock. "I don't want the ring back." he said as he took the ring and slid it back onto her finger.

"Look I'm not mad...I'm worried about you. Everything that happened to Abel happened to you and you haven't slowed down." He said as Stefanie sat down on one of the benches and looked at him. "Well it hasn't been easy when I find out I'm pregnant, Abel gets taken, then I'm in the hospital and now you're off to go to Canada and look for him...it's been a lot to take in. So I'm sorry Jax, if I'm dealing with this in my own way." She said as Jax sat down next to her. Turning her head she met Jax's eyes as he spoke. "I know it's been a lot...I'm sorry I've been pushing you away...I'm trying to deal with this the best I fucking can." He said as Stefanie nodded and then laid her head on his shoulder. "It's not your fault Jax." she said as Jax turned toward her and placed a hand onto her cheek.

Leaning into it Stefanie looked up at Jax as he captured her lips as she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. Pulling away Jax leaned his forehead on hers as someone entered the chapel. "Jax, Stef; Gemma wants to see you."Juice said as both turned toward Juice and got up. "We'll be there in sec." Jax said as Juice left the chapel as Stefanie stood up as Jax followed suit. Jax then wrapped his hand in Stefanie's as they went to go find Gemma.

**Please Review.  
Thank you for the continued support on this story.  
**


	6. Chapter 6:The Consequences We Live With

**Here is the new chapter. Sorry I didn't have this one up sooner but I have been having a hard time writing this chapter out. Thank you for the continued support and reviews of this story i love reading them and writing this story.**

Jax and Stefanie exited the chapel turning to Juice who was standing in the hallway with Chibs. "Sorry guys. Tara wanted me to grab you two. Gemma's awake and she wants to talk to both of you." Juice said as Jax nodded. "Alright...we'll see you later." Jax said as Juice nodded and turned to walk back into the waiting room. Jax grasped Stefanie's hand as he turned toward down the hall seeing security and Tara standing by the door. "You know she's going to be pissed that we lied to her. I guess we're getting searched before we see here right?" Stefanie said as they both came to a stop the security in started to search Jax.

Stefanie glared at Tara as the security guard turned toward her. "I need to search your purse miss." He said as Stefanie smirked and handed over her purse as another security guard searched her. "Find anything that excited you?" she asked the man who searched her purse. Handing it back to her she felt Jax's arm wrap around her waist as she turned and walked into the room.

Gemma stared as the three of them walked into the room. Stefanie smiled at Gemma, who didn't return the smile. "I want answers from the two of you now." she said as Stefanie and Jax exchanged a look and stood at the foot of the bed. "You can leave doc." Gemma spoke as Tara nodded and left.

Gemma looked over at Jax and Stefanie as she shook her head. "What the hell happened...I want the truth." she said as Clay looked over at Jax and Stefanie and nodded his head. "The day that Sack got killed...Jimmy kidnapped Abel. The Feds weren't doing anything so we hired a bounty hunter...who tracked Jimmy to Vancouver." Jax said as he handed the photo of Jimmy and Abel in Vancouver, CA.

Gemma shook her head as she looked back up at Stefanie and Jax. "Abel's not in Vancouver...he's in Belfast."She said as Jax looked at her in disbelief. "Wait...as in Belfast, Ireland...he got on plane with Abel?" Stefanie said as Gemma nodded. "How do you know that?" Clay asked as Gemma looked back down at the photo. "Maureen Ashby called. It's what triggered all of this. She told me that Abel is in Belfast." Gemma said staring intently at Clay. "McGee's "old lady"?" Clay asked as he looked over at Jax and Stefanie who looked confused on who both Gemma and Clay were referring too. "Friend of the club." he simply said as Jax wrapped his arm around his waist bringing her close. "We're going to find him Ma...just relax." Jax said as Gemma scoffed. "I'll fucking relax when you find out where the hell my grandson is." Gemma said as Gemma's breaths became short and an alarm went off. "What's going on?" Stefanie asked as she and Jax moved out of the way as a nurse and Tara walked in. "Everyone has to leave...she needs to rest." she said as Gemma grabbed Stefanie's wrist. "She stays...I want to talk to you." she said as Stefanie nodded to Jax as he and Clay exited the room.

Stefanie stared at Gemma as her breathing returned to normal and the alarm silenced. "She needs to stay calm...you have 10 minutes. She needs to rest." Tara said as she left the room.

Gemma turned toward Stefanie as she motioned for her to sit. "Sit...we need to talk." she said as Stefanie sat down. Looking up Stefanie sighed. "I'm so sorry Gemma...I know that Jax and I should have told you about Abel. We just didn't know how to." she said as Gemma nodded.

"I know but you still should have told me. He's in fucking Belfast." she said as Stefanie nodded. Gemma looked at her as Stefanie looked back up. "How are you? The baby?" She asked as Stefanie shrugged. "I'm fine and so is the baby...just been really stressful time trying to figure everything out and get Abel back. Just having a really hard time staying strong for Jax and everyone." she said her voice cracking as Gemma sat up and grabbed her hand.

Looking up Stefanie smiled. "You're Jax's "old lady" and you're going to be the mother of his child and Abel's mother you need to stay strong." she said as Stefanie nodded and looked up to see Tara walk in.

"Way to interrupt doc." Gemma said as Stefanie wiped her eyes and stood up. "Sorry, but your 10 minutes are up and Clay wants to see you." she said as Stefanie smiled down at Gemma. "It's okay Gem, I'll stop by later." she said as she walked past Tara and exited the room.

Walking down the hall Stefanie wiped her eyes one more time before stopping in front of Jax. "You okay?" He asked as she looked up. "Yeah I'm fine. Your mom just has a way with words." she said as Jax wrapped his arm around her waist as the two of them walked out the door. "Tig's going to take you back to your place. Pack a bag and then drive over to my house." he said as Stefanie nodded as he leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. "I'll be back in a few. Lock the door when you get there." he said as Stefanie waved quickly before following Tig to his bike.

Stefanie got off of Tig's bike and walked into her house. "Everything okay Tig...anything I have to worry about?" Stefanie asked as she grabbed a bag from her hall closet and disappeared into her bedroom to pack. "No Angel, nothing to worry about." he said as she returned. "Why don't I believe you." she said as Tig shrugged. "Got everything?" he asked as she grabbed her keys from him. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Most of my stuff is at Jax's anyway." she said as Tig nodded and opened the door for her.

Locking the door behind her she turned as Tig walked over to his bike. "Remember...straight to Jax's alright." he said as Stefanie walked over and threw her stuff in the backseat. "Yeah...I got it. I'll probably go and see Gemma again later." she said as Tig nodded and left. Smiling Stefanie got in the car and took off toward Jax's house.

After a few hours, of hanging around Jax's house, Stefanie returned to the hospital to see Agent Stahl waiting outside Gemma's room. "Well, well Stefanie we keep running into each other." she said as Stefanie smiled and shook her head. "Can't say that I'm happy to see you." she said as Stahl shrugged. "Here to see Gemma I assume right?" she asked as Stefanie nodded. "Yeah I am...what's it to you?" she asked as Stahl smirked and started to walk away.

"Being that you "precious" Gemma will be going away for killing Edmond Hayes and being a fugitive. It's going to be pretty lonely without her right?" she said as Stefanie turned and grabbed her arm. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked as Stahl looked down at Stefanie's hand and to her face. "Careful dear...wouldn't want assault of a federal agent on you would you? Have that baby in prison?" she said as Stefanie let go and folded her arms across her chest. "That's what I thought. Goodnight Stefanie." Stahl said as she walked away and out the exit.

Walking into the room Stefanie saw a visibly shaken Gemma crying. "So it's true. You're going away for what Stahl did?" Stefanie asked as Gemma looked up. "I didn't want you to find out yet." she said as Stefanie shook her head. "So there's nothing we can do she's just going to get away with this?" She said as Gemma shook her head and looked over as Clay walked in. "Everything okay?" Clay asked as Stefanie walked toward Clay. "I'm going to get going. I'll stop by tomorrow." Stefanie said as she walked out. Stefanie walked into the dark house. "Jax." she called hearing no answer she placed her bag and jacket on the couch as she walked into the bedroom to get ready for bed. Throwing on baggy sweatpants and one of Jax's "SAMCRO" T-shirts she crawled into bed as Jax walked in.

"It's late...you're not sleeping yet?" he asked as Stefanie shook her head and looked down at her hands. Jax noticed this and peeled off his cut as she he set it on the end of the bed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" he asked as Stefanie looked up. "When were you going to tell me that Gemma was going away?" she asked as Jax ran and hand over his chin. "You went and saw her?" he said as she looked at him. "Yeah...and Stahl was there and told me. Is there a way to fix this?" she asked as Jax stood up and turned his back to her.

"Yeah there is...and I'm handling it." He said as Stefanie got out of bed and walked around the bed. "What does that mean? What did you do Jax?" she asked as Jax turned to her and walked toward her. "I made a deal with Stahl to have my mother, my club and my kid back and in doing that there will be some fucking consequences." he said as Stefanie ran her hands threw her hair. "What type of consequences and if you're saying what I think you're saying...you're not turning rat are you?" she asked as Jax looked at her as she realized.

"Oh my god..." she said as she sat down as Jax kneeled down in front of her grabbing both of her hands. "I'm doing this for so I can make things right. Get Abel back. I need you to realize that." He said as Stefanie shook her head. "You know what the club will do if they find out you've ratted. I'll be visiting a fucking grave stone Jackson." she said as the tears that prickled her eyes came showering down. "You just have to trust me that everything will work out. That I'm doing this for our family." he said as Stefanie stood and wrapped her arms around him. Letting her feel safe and secure in his arms. Just to let Jax just hold her in the moment knowing that things would change from this point on.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7:Ireland You Go Part 1

**So this has been a tough chapter to write...I'm still not fully satisfied with it but I had to get this chapter out. I will hopefully have another chapter done by later this week if not then next week. Thank you for everyone who has been taking the time to send me a review I love reading them. **

**Here is the newest chapter i hope you guys enjoy!**

After what had transpired the night before the next few days seemed like a blur for Stefanie as she processed the fact that Jax was now working for Stahl and that him and the club were now going to be going to Ireland to find Abel. To make matters worse the club needed Tara to move some illegal prescriptions for the club.

Looking over at the paperwork that seemed to be piling up on the desk at T&M Stefanie scoffed at the lack of organization that had occurred. "This place goes to shit as soon as either I or Gemma isn't running this office." Stefanie said she continued to short the paperwork. Looking up she smiled as Piney walked into the office.

"Problem Angel?" He asked as she held up the paperwork in her hands. "Like the guys going to Ireland isn't bad enough...you guys are really friggin behind on your paperwork. What happened to the prospects taking care of the place?" She asked as Piney held up his hands in defense as Stefanie continued to fume.

"Something wrong Angel?" He asked as she shook her head and sat back down on in the chair. "No, nothing's wrong." She said as Piney shook his head and sat down in front of her. "No, there's something going on...what is it?" He asked as she shrugged and looked back at him. "It's nothing I just hate the fact that Tara is getting used for club business that could easily blow back on all of us." She said as Piney placed his hand over hers. "Got nothing to worry about sweetheart...Jax is so in love with you. He wouldn't have given you that ring if he wasn't...speaking of which...you two set a date?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head and stood. "No...It's just so crazy I haven't even considered a date yet...and I know Piney...just sucks either way that she's involved." She said as she gathered up the paper work and placed in a folder. "I should get this to that woman who's now working for Ronsen...see what they can do with it." she said as Piney grabbed the folder from her. "I'll take it...you need to relax." He said as Stefanie smiled and handed the folder to him. "Easily, said than done. Thank's Piney." She said as he walked out of the office.

Sitting back down Stefanie turned her head to see all the guys gathering in for church. Pushing her bangs from her face she looked over as Jax walked in and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"You okay?" He asked as she looked down and back up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as Jax shook his head and placed his hand on her cheek. "What's wrong?" He asked as she looked up and shook her head. "Everything is wrong with what you are doing...I'm worried for you and you aren't worried at all. In fact it feels like you've already accepted the consequences of what will happen if Clay and the club finds out." She said as Jax's eyes grew slightly cold. "We're not fucking discussing this here." He sneered as Stefanie got up and grabbed her bag. "Fine." She said as she started to push past him as Clay walked into the office.

"I hear you're trying to be Gemma...organizing the office." He said as Stefanie nodded and smiled. "Trying...anyway Piney has all the paperwork for Ronsen. I was going to go see Gemma." she said as Tig walked in seeing both Clay and Jax sitting in the office. "Let's get this over with...I'm ready to make sure Kozik stays out of SAMCRO." Tig said with a smile on his face. "Great you guys have fun. I'll see you at home Jax." She said as Jax looked over. "Yeah." He said as he walked off toward Church.

Walking into St. Thomas Stefanie shook her head as she saw Stahl and possibly new girlfriend walking around Gemma's floor. "Stefanie..." Stahl screamed as Stefanie stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I see that you are very angry with me today...can I ask why?" Stahl said as Stefanie looked down and back up. "Nothing...just already had a shitty day and you've made it hundred times worse." Stefanie said as she Stahl smirked as Stefanie pushed past Stahl and walked off toward Gemma's room.

Walking in Gemma smiled as Stefanie walked in and sat down on the chair next to her bed. "I wanted to say sorry for being a bitch to you yesterday." She said as Gemma nodded. "It's alright baby. You have a right to be upset." She said as Stefanie looked over and shook her head. "So I just talked to Stahl's new bitch friend of hers." Gemma said as Stefanie looked over and smiled. "Yeah...I feel like both are stalking me or some shit." Stefanie said as Gemma looked over and smiled making Stefanie look down at her hands.

Looking over at Gemma Stefanie raised her eyes questioningly. "What?" She asked as Gemma shrugged. "Nothing, I can tell you and Jax had a fight." She said as Stefanie ran her hand threw her hair. "Yeah, we had one this morning and it was my fault I shouldn't have said anything. I'm just stressed out." She said as Gemma smiled and placed a hand on her knee. "Baby will do that to you. Clay mentioned that the reason you didn't come see me earlier was that you a doctor's appointment. How'd it go?" She asked as Stefanie shrugged and looked around. "Nothing, just that they did another ultrasound and the baby's at 10 weeks." She said as Gemma got up and hugged her tightly. "You're going to be fine...you and Jax will work this all out once he gets Abel home." She said as Stefanie nodded. "Yeah, I should go and see Jax. Try and work this out." She said as Gemma nodded. "That and you don't want to see Tara or Stahl." She said as Stefanie stood and grabbed her bag. "That to, I'll let Clay know you want to see him later." She said as Gemma nodded as Stefanie left her room.

Walking down the corridor toward the elevator Stefanie pulled out her phone as she attempted to call Jax. Pressing the down button on the key pad she waited for the elevator as a person behind her approached. The elevator opened as she turned around to see Tara standing in front of her.

"I can't go one fucking day without seeing you can I?" Stefanie said as she hit the ground floor button and Tara walked into the elevator. "Wow, I must really get under your skin when it comes to me working for the club." Tara said as Stefanie shook her head and looked up and smiled. "No, you don't. I just don't like you. But now that we are alone I do want to say this." She said as she turned to Tara. "Just because you're moving scripts for the guys and you scheduling me doctor's appointments doesn't make me forget what you did to me, Half, and Abel." She said as Tara stepped back and raised her eyebrow. "Is that a threat Stefanie?" Tara asked as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. "I'll see you later Dr. Knowles." Stefanie said as she exited the elevator and walked off toward the exit of the hospital.

Stefanie walked toward T&M to see a very bruised up Kozik and Tig walking getting off their bikes. "Whoa...what happened to you two?" Stefanie asked as Tig walked toward him. "Nothing, put this asshole in his place that's all." Tig said as he walked away and Kozik walked up to her. "I don't think we've met...Kozik." Kozik said as he held out his hand to Stefanie. "Stefanie...Jax's "old lady"." She said as Kozik nodded. "Right we met at Half-Sack's funeral." He said as Stefanie nodded. "Have you seen Jax?" She asked as he pointed to the club house. "I think I saw him walk off toward the dorm room." He said as Stefanie nodded and walked off to find Jax.

Didn't take long, to find him as Jax laid on the bed staring at the ceiling and smoking a cigarette...a classic pose for him. "I'm sorry." She said as Jax turned his head to look at her. "What?"He asked as Stefanie sat down at the end of the bed and placed her bag on the ground. "I said I'm sorry for today...you have a lot on your plate with Abel and me being hormonal and bitchy is something you don't need and I'm sorry." She said as Jax nodded as he stubbed out his cigarette and grasped both of her hands. "You have a right to be angry with me...but I have to do this to get Abel back. You don't fucking have to like it." He said as Stefanie nodded as Jax kissed her hand and smiled back at her.

"What...Jax" She gasped as Jax shrugged and gathered her up in his arms bringing her down onto the bed. "I have a while before I have to meet up with Clay. " He said as Stefanie shook her head. "No...we're not doing this here." She said as Jax moved her hair from her face. "Why not?" He asked as he proceeded to kiss her neck and collarbone as he hands gripped her hips as he started to push her shirt upwards. "Because, we're not in our house...we're in the clubhouse dorm room." She said as her breathing accelerated as she grasped his face and kissed him passionately on the lips. Wrapping her hands around his neck she smiled under his lips as she felt his knee begin to push her legs apart and his hands go to the front of her jeans. "Jax..." She said as she grasped the end of his shirt and pulled it over his head as he tossed it to the side of the bed.

"Jax...we can't do this here." She said as Jax pushed up against the head board as he placed both of her hands above her head as he attacked her lips again. "Well...maybe we can." She said as Jax nodded and kissed her again as he let go of her wrists and let her wrap them around his neck as she kissed him hungrily before pulling away. Jax let a smirk play on his lips as he looked behind his shoulder.

"I got a better idea." He said as she raised her eyebrow as Jax picked her up bridal style walking over to the bathroom. "What are you doing?" She asked as Jax just smiled as he turned on the shower and closed the door as the room filled with steam.

Jax smiled as he watched Stefanie sleep in his bed as he pulled on his jeans, shirt and cut as he walked over and kissed her forehead before leaving the room shutting the door quietly.

Jax began to walk down the hallway as he spotted one of the new prospects doing manual chores around the club house. Walking by the prospect he grabbed his arm and spun him around. "She wakes up tell her we'll be back soon." Jax said as he pointed the door he had just left. The prospect nodded as Jax nodded in agreement and walked out toward his bike to go meet Clay and the guys.

Waking up to an empty bed Stefanie smiled as she pulled off the sheet and stood as she gathered her clothes and threw them on quickly. After pulling on her last shoe she gathered up her bag as she exited the dorm room. Walking out she grabbed her phone to see she had a few missed messages. "Um...Stefanie." Someone said as she turned to see one of the clubs prospects coming toward her. "Hey, Jax wanted me to tell you that he had to leave but he's back he's in church...you need anything?" He asked nicely as Stefanie smiled as she sat down at the bar. "I'll, have a bottle of water." She said as he nodded and grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to her. "Thank you." She said as she looked down to see that her doctor had re-scheduled her appointment and that Gemma had been calling all day.

Stephanie was in the process of placing her phone in her bag as a tremendous BANG erupted throughout the clubhouse. Charming PD stormed in as they told everyone to freeze. "What the hell?" She said as she looked behind her to see the club, running out of church as guns were all pointed at them. "Get down." An officer screamed at Stefanie as she got off the bar stool and went down onto her knees. She was then pushed down further by one of the officers roughly. "Hey, Careful with her!" Jax screamed as Stefanie shook she looked back at the guys as everyone's hands were brought behind their backs.

**Let me know what you guys think.  
Please Review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8:Ireland YOu Go Part 2

**So this has to be my longest chapter I've ever written. Here is the newest chapter I hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you everyone for the continued reviews and support for this story. I'm trying to get this story done by the time the next season starts so I will hopefully be updating a lot more frequently.**

**So here it is let me know what you guys think.**

After what seemed like forever being handcuffed the police finally un-cuffed everyone as they made Stefanie and the club stay outside of the club house as they searched through the garage and the clubhouse. Stefanie shook her head as she felt Jax slide his arm around her shoulders as he too watched the police go in and out of the clubhouse.

Clay shook his head as he spoke. "This isn't about any illegal scripts." Clay said as Jax shook his head. "This is search and seizure." He said with a clenched jaw as Juice looked over to Clay. "Then who the hell told them." Juice said as Stefanie shook her head. "I have one theory." She said as an officer walked over to her. "Here's your purse miss." He said as he handed Stefanie her purse. "Whatever." She said as the officer turned and left as Stefanie shook her head. "I'm going home Jax. Not feeling that great." She said turning to Jax as he wrapped his arms around her. "Alright babe, I'll be home late." He said as Stefanie nodded as Jax planted a kiss on her forehead. "Juice make, sure she gets home." Clay said as Juice nodded and followed Stefanie as she got into her car and headed off toward the house.

Stefanie got out of her car as she finally got to the house and gave a quick wave over to Juice as he returned it and sped off back toward the clubhouse. Walking in Stefanie tossed her bag onto the table as she walked over and sat down onto the couch. Stefanie shut her eyes as the stresses and happiness of the day finally weighed down on her as she let herself get some rest.

After a good few hours of sleep Stefanie woke to her phone ringing inside her bag. Waking up she looked over at the clock and shook her head as she saw that it was close to midnight and Jax was still not home. Grabbing her phone she noticed that it was Lyla calling her.

"Hey Lyla what's up?" Stefanie asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she heard Lyla sigh. "Nothing, but I just wanted you to know that Jax just left. I think he's on the way." She said as Stefanie let out a yawn. "Okay, thanks Lyla. Was he at the clubhouse?" She asked as she walked over and turned on a few lights. "Yeah I guess they had a late church or something...Opie just called. He didn't have your number wanted me to call you." She said as Stefanie went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "Alright, thanks Lyla. I'll call you tomorrow." She said as both she and Lyla hung up with one another.

After heating up some leftovers that she was about to eat a knock on the door sent her eyes from her meal to the front door. "Shit." She said as Stefanie got up and went to the stash-draw and pulled out the gun that Jax left inside it.

Walking over to the door Stefanie peeled back the curtain to see that it was Ima standing on her front stoop. "What the hell?" Stefanie questioned as she placed the gun she was holding onto the table by the door and opened the door.

"Do you fucking know what time it is? And why the hell is there a whore on my front step?" Stefanie asked as she crossed her arms over her chest as Ima looked her up and down. "Oh look it's the girl that shined Jax's bike. I didn't know that you were here." She said as she tried to push past Stefanie to enter the house. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asked as Ima looked at her. "I'm trying to get ready to fuck Jax sweetie if you must know." She said as Stefanie raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me...you're here to fuck Jax." she said as Ima looked at her like she was slow. "That's just what I said were you not listening. Now move." she said as she tried to push past Stefanie again but to no avail. "You better get your fucking skinny skank ass off my step now." She said as Ima chuckled as she took another step closer to Stefanie.

Stefanie shook her head as she grabbed a hand full of Ima's cheap blond hair as she forcefully jerked Ima's head back hard. "What did I say?" Stefanie screamed as she slapped Ima hard across the face.

Ima looked at Stefanie in shock as she stood up fully. "You bitch." Ima sneered as Stefanie laughed. "You go near Jax again I swear your fucking skank ass will regret it. Now get in your fucking shitty car and leave." She said as Ima shook her head. "And what are you going to do about it?" Ima replied as Stefanie looked over to see Jax walking toward the house.

Ima turned her head as Jax noticed the two women glaring at one another. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Jax said to Ima who was now looking at him. "Well I've noticed you've been a little stressed out and I wanted to see if you wanted to know if you could give me another ride." Ima said as Jax moved himself so that he was between both of Ima and Stefanie. "You fucking whore." Stefanie screamed as Jax wrapped his arm around her before Stefanie could attack Ima. "CALM DOWN." Jax said as Stefanie stopped struggling. "Ima get the fuck off my property now." Jax told Ima as she shrugged and smiled at Jax. "Sure sweetie...I'll just see you are the garage." She said as Stefanie shook her head as Jax ushered her back into the house.

Jax and Stefanie were now, back in the house after the altercation with Ima outside. Walking into the bedroom Stefanie stripped off the clothes she was wearing and threw on a pair of sweatpants and Jax's SAMCRO tee-shirt as she looked over to see him walk out of the bathroom with just his boxers on. "I can't leave you alone with seeing you beat someone down. You're turning into my mother." Jax replied as Stefanie smiled and shook her head. "Well she shouldn't have thought you were going to screaming your name. That's my job." She said as Jax smiled and walked over and kissed her forehead.

Stefanie watched as Jax walked over and grabbed the bag from the closet and put it on the bed as he walked over and grabbed several pieces of clothing and put it in the bag.

"I'm gonna miss you." She said as Jax stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. "It won't take long." He said as she looked and nodded. "I know I just can't wait to have Abel back. I miss him." She said as Jax grabbed her face and kissed her fiercely.

Pulling away Stefanie smiled as Jax walked over and zipped up the bag. "What time are you leaving?" She asked as Jax threw bag over to the door and looked over at her. "Tomorrow afternoon...I want you at the Club house. That and Piney said that he'll stay with you. Don't want anything happening to you." He said as Stefanie shook her head, as she laid down on her side. "Okay...just promise me something." She said as Jax looked at her and laid down next to her. "Anything." He said as Stefanie smiled. "That you come back with Abel...and you come back in one piece." She said as Jax leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

Jax pulled away as Stefanie laid her head on the pillow. "Don't worry babe...everything's going to be fine. I promise." He said as Stefanie smiled as she closed her eyes and let the sleep take her.

Stefanie woke to the sun coming through the blinds and a blank space next to her. Sitting up she moved the hair from her face as she looked down to see a note on Jax's pillow and her cell phone going off. Opening the envelope she reached over and saw that she had a missed message as she pulled the note from the evidence and read it.

_Stefanie,_

_Wanted you to get some more sleep, left already. Stay at the clubhouse till one of the prospects let you know we are already gone. I promise that Abel will come back to us and I will too. I love you babe._

_Love Jax_

Stefanie put the note down as she held back the tears and went over and pulled on a pair of jeans and grey off the shoulder long top. Grabbing her keys, bag and phone she walked out to her car as she drove off to T&M.

Arriving at T&M Stefanie walked into the office as she looked up at Piney who was standing in the doorway. "Hey Angel, you okay?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged and put her bag down on the desk. "Yeah, I'll be fine...just thought I would stop by before I go and see Gemma...the guys in church?" She asked as Piney nodded as he walked over to her. "Yup, they are. They should be out soon." He said as Stefanie and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to go and see Gemma. Let Jax know for me." She said as Piney nodded as she gave him a quick hug before heading off to the hospital to see Gemma.

Walking into Gemma's room, Stefanie smiled as Gemma looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey baby, you alright?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" She asked as Gemma put down her book and took her glasses off as she stared at Stefanie.

Gemma smiled as she looked up at Stefanie. "I just wanted to tell you that...I couldn't ask for a better person to be marrying my son...and that you're going to make a great wife and mother." She said as Stefanie nodded and looked at Gemma with concern. "Yeah Gemma, I know you're scaring me what's going on? You're talking like I'm never going to see you again." She asked as she leaned forward and grabbed Gemma's hand.

Smiling softly Gemma looked at her with soft eyes. "Nothing's wrong sweetie...I just wanted to you to know that." She said as Gemma pulled Stefanie forward and wrapped her arms around her.

Stefanie smiled as she pulled away from the hug and looked at Gemma as a knock on the door made both women look to see both Clay and Jax walk into the room. "Hey Ma." Jax said as Gemma looked at her son and smiled.

Standing up Stefanie grabbed her bag as she walked around the bed as Jax wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'll see you later Gemma." She said as Gemma looked up and smiled. "Bye Angel." Gemma said as Stefanie nodded and left as she felt Jax follow behind her out to the hall.

Walking a little ways down the hall Stefanie and turned to face Jax as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You okay?" Jax asked as she chucked and raised her eyebrows. "Considering that this is our life...and that you are off to Belfast in a few hours. Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she as she looked up to see how tense Jax's demeanor was.

Smiling Stefanie stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Jax's neck as she pressed her lips to his as she felt Jax's arms wrap around her waist.

Pulling away Stefanie smiled as she noticed the expression on Jax's face. "What was that for?" He asked as Stefanie shrugged. "Just thought I would try and help you relax. Since, I don't have time to do it the proper way." She said as Jax smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they started to head back down the hallway.

Both Jax and Stefanie pulled up to T&M to see that all of the guys were gathered in front of the garage ready to leave.

"I'll be right back." Jax said as he leaned down and kissed Stefanie's temple. Stefanie smiled as she watched Jax walk over to Clay as she smiled and walked over to where Lyla stood.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefanie asked as she approached Lyla. Lyla didn't seem to notice as she just stood and stared at Opie. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stuff with me an Ope." She said as Stefanie sat down on the picnic table as Lyla turned her gaze from Opie to Stefanie.

Stefanie smiled as she looked down at her hands briefly before looking back at Lyla. "Opie's going to be fine Lyla. Jax and the guys won't let anything happen to him." Stefanie said as Lyla nodded as Opie came over toward the two women.

"Hey, Stef come here." Opie said as Stefanie got up as Opie wrapped his arms around her. Stefanie stifled as cry as Opie rubbed her back lightly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to him Angel. Okay." Opie whispered as Stefanie pulled away. "I know...thank you Opie. Be careful okay." She said as Opie smiled."Always." He said as Lyla came over and wrapped her arms around Opie. Stefanie smiled at the two before leaving to go find Jax.

Stefanie walked over to her car as she noticed Clay and Jax walk out of the clubhouse. Which, signaled that it was time to leave. Pulling herself off her car she walked over as Jax stopped in front of her.

Looking up at Jax she held back the tears as Jax without haste dropped his bag to the ground and he immediately wrapped his arms around her. Stefanie stood on her tiptoes as she wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him close. Closing her eyes she held back the tears as she felt Jax pull back and kiss her forehead. Stefanie pulled back too as she let her lips connect with his as Jax let his hands cup her face as they indulged into the loving kiss.

After what seemed like a minute Jax pulled away as kissed her forehead. "I love you." Stefanie said as Jax leaned down and kissed her again. "I love you too." He said as he slid his hand from her face to rest on her slightly protruding stomach. Stefanie looked down at Jax's hand then back to his face as she placed her own hand onto his. Stefanie looked over to see Clay waiting on Jax. "You better go." She said as Jax dropped his hand as he picked up his bag before leaning over again to give Stefanie one last kiss. "See you soon." He said as Stefanie nodded as she watched Jax turn and walk over to Clay as she kept her hand on her stomach.

Taking in a deep breath Stefanie let it out shakingly with the tears she was holding in freely slid down her face. She then looked over to Lyla who wrapped a supporting arm around her shoulders as they watched the van that the boys had gotten into leave the T&M parking lot.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter...Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9:Charmings Angel

**Here is the next chapter guys hope you all enjoy!**

Stefanie and Lyla had moved from standing in the parking lot to sitting in the empty clubhouse. "I can't sit here. Too depressing." Stefanie said as she got up and grabbed her bag. "You gonna be okay Stefanie?" Lyla asked as Stefanie nodded as she pulled out her keys. "Yeah, I'll be fine...what about you Lyla. You okay?" She asked as the two walked out of the clubhouse.

Lyla shook her head as she walked to Stefanie's car. "No, I'm kind of pregnant." She said as Stefanie stooped and looked at her. "You're pregnant?" She asked as Lyla nodded and looked down at her feet. "You're not keeping it are you?" Stefanie asked as Lyla shook her head. "I know that it's not the right time for me and Opie." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "I understand...you need anyone to go with you?" Stefanie asked as Lyla nodded. "Tara already said that she would go...but maybe you could come too?" She asked as Stefanie shifted. "Tara and I aren't exactly friends...but I'll go for you." She said as Lyla gave her a quick hug. "Thank's Stef." She said as Stefanie pulled away. "I'll see you later." Stefanie said as Lyla nodded and headed off toward her own car as Stefanie pulled out of the T&M parking lot.

Pulling into Jax's driveway Stefanie closed her eyes as she took in a deep breath. Letting it out she sighed as she got out of the car and unlocked the front door as she stepped in. Closing the door she turned on the lights as she threw her stuff onto the couch deciding to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

Stefanie rubbed her eyes as sat down on the couch after a long emotional day. Leaning into the couch she pulled off her boots as she looked at her phone to see it was vibrating. Shaking her head she grabbed her phone answering it quickly before the caller went to voicemail.

"Hello?" Stefanie answered as she took a sip from her water. "_Hey, Angel...its Tig."_ Tig replied as Stefanie leaned forward. "Tig, aren't you supposed to be on your way to Belfast?" Stefanie said as she heard Tig sigh. "_Yeah, that didn't happen...look I know it's late but I need you to bail me out. I'm in jail."_ He said as Stefanie ran her hand over her face. "What do you mean you're in fucking jail_?"_ She asked as she waited for Tig to reply. _"I know it's late. I know you've had a tough day. But I need to get out of here."_ He said as Stefanie leaned down and picked up her boots. "Yup...I'll be there soon." She said as she picked her last boot. "_Thanks Ange..."_ Tig started before Stefanie hung up on him.

Stefanie made it down to the Charming police station as she looked over to see two of the prospects and Piney waiting outside. "Anyone wanna fill me in?" Stefanie asked as Piney walked over and gave her a hug. "Sorry Angel, didn't know "Tiggy" was going to get arrested." Piney replied as Stefanie shook her head. "I really don't need this stress...not so good for me. What happened?" She asked as Piney looked down at her as she shook her head and walked past him to the entrance.

After waiting twenty minutes to get Tig out of his holding cell Stefanie smiled as she watched Tig walk toward her. "Angel...I'm so sorry." He said as Stefanie glared at him before pulling him toward a spot where there were no officers in sight.

"What the fuck happened?" She asked as Tig shrugged. "Gemma decided to go with the guys to Belfast...apparently Tara helped get her out of the hospital." Tig said as Stefanie ran her hands over her face. "God damn it Gemma. So I take it you helped get the cops off their ass?" She asked as Tig nodded before looking over to see Chief Unser walk over to them.

Unser smiled as Tig and Stefanie walked over to them. "Stefanie, you need to sign right here." He said as Stefanie nodded and signed her name. "Thanks Stefanie, I mean it." He said as Stefanie nodded. "No problem, Tiggy." She said as Tig smiled before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you home." He said as Stefanie nodded as they started for the exit. "Tig, hold on. You can't drive." Unser said as Stefanie looked at Unser unsure. "What do you mean he can't drive?" Stefanie asked as Unser looked at the two of them. "Three strikes Tig. I have to suspend your license." He said as Tig groaned angrily. "This isn't over." Tig snarled as he moved past Stefanie and pushed the door open violently.

Stefanie watched Tig leave as she looked over at Unser. "Thanks chief." She said as Unser walked over to her. "Stefanie, wait." He said as Stefanie looked at him and as he stood in front of her. "There's nothing I can do Stef. He broke the law." He said as Stefanie nodded. "Yeah, well thanks for the looking out for the law chief. I seem to remember a few laws that were broken that you let "slide by". Guess Clay was right you are dead to the club. I'm really tired and I'm going to go home now." She said as Unser grabbed her arm.

"You can still get out Stef. Think about it. SAMCRO will bring you down." He said as Stefanie chuckled and pulled her arm free and scoffed. "After everything you've done for the club...you're just going to turn your back on them. That's great." Stefanie said as she turned away from Unser to only have him move around to stand in front of her. "You, Jax and Clay don't get it do you. I'm not going to be chief forever." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked back at him. "Chief...as far as I'm concerned whatever relationship you and I had is over. You ended it when you decided to raid the clubhouse to try and put Jax and the guys and jail and I'm sorry but my loyalty is to Jax and the club. Not you." She replied as she walked out away from Unser and out of the police station.

Walking out Stefanie looked over to see Piney's truck next to Stefanie's car. "Hey Angel, I'm taking Tiggy home." He said as Stefanie nodded as she walked over to her car and opened the door. "Before I drop him off though. We're going to make sure you get home safe." He said as Stefanie nodded as she waved to them before she climbed into her car and headed back off to Jax's house.

**Review Please.**


	10. Chapter 10:Life without you

**Here is the next Chapter!**

Stefanie slowly opened her eyes the next morning as the soft buzzing of her cell phone continued. Sitting up she moved the hair from her face as she looked at the time to see that it was nearly 9 a.m.

Reaching over she grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" She asked groggy as she laid back down as she draped an arm over her face. "_I take it was a long night for you?"_ Gemma replied as Stefanie removed her arm and sat up. "Well yeah, especially since I bailed out Tig last night. What the hell happened?" She asked as she heard Gemma sigh. "_I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. Believe me Clay and Jax didn't know I was doing this either. Let's just say that well...Marueen told me some "personal" stuff that I need to confront her about."_ She said as Stefanie got up as she searched for something to wear. "It's fine Gemma, in fact you being there will keep Jax on track of getting Abel back. And should I be worried about this "personal" stuff?" She asked as she pulled out a pair of jeans and a grey tanktop as she heard Gemma sigh. "_I'll let you know more when I do...I'll let him know you're thinking of him...gotta go baby."_ She said as Stefanie hung up and threw her phone onto the bed.

After getting ready Stefanie found herself at T&M as she walked in to see Kozic and Tig at each others throats once again. Groaning Stefanie walked in as Tig and Kozic stopped the bickering once they saw her. "Am I going to know why you two hate each other?" She asked as she looked and pointed at the two of them. "No." They said in unison as they walked away from her as she looked down to see the desk full of paperwork.

"_Good thing you don't work for a living."_ Stefanie thought as she sat down and started to sort out the paperwork. Stefanie continued to sort out the paperwork as Piney and the prospects followed in. "Hey Piney, you think the prospect can sort some of this out. I told Lyla I'd go some place with her." She said as Piney nodded as he pointed to the prospect behind him. "You heard the lady." He said as Stefanie moved as she walked over to Piney as she grabbed her hoodie on the way out.

"So Gemma, went to Belfast with the boys." Stefanie said as she pulled her arms threw the hoodie as she and Piney walked outside. "She said that there was "personal" reason why she had to go. I guess Jax and the boys didn't even know about it." She said as Piney nodded and shook his. "That sounds like Gemma." He said as Stefanie nodded as she looked over at Kozic and Tig who were glaring angrily at each other. "What are we going to do about those two?" Stefanie asked as she pointed to Tig and Kozic. "I don't know...can't figure out what's up with those two." He said as Stefanie nodded as she grabbed her keys and walked over to her car. "Well if you ask me...they should just fight it out." She said as Piney laughed as Stefanie opened her car door and got in. "Just make sure that if they do fight...they don't kill themselves." She said as Piney laughed as he closed her door as Stefanie left the parking lot.

Pulling up to Lyla's house, Stefanie got out as Lyla's son came running toward her. "Hey pal, how are you?" She asked as she picked him up and carried him into the house. "Hey Lyla, I'm here." She said as Lyla looked over as she pulled on her jacket. "Thank for doing this Stefanie." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "It's no problem." She said as she looked down at Lyla's son playing. "Who's watching him?" She asked as Lyla grabbed her purse. "Is it okay if we drop them off with Piney?" She asked as Stefanie nodded. "Yeah no problem, Piney watching Opie's kids?" She asked as they all piled into the car. "Yeah, he said that he wouldn't mind watching the kids." She said as Stefanie nodded as she pulled out of the driveway.

After dropping off Lyla's kid, the two drove to the clinic that Tara had told Lyla about as they noticed Tara standing by her car. "Here we go." Stefanie said as Lyla nodded as Stefanie reached over and gave Lyla's hand a reinsuring squeeze as they both got out of the car.

Tara looked over skeptically as she looked at both Stefanie and Lyla. "Stefanie, what are you doing here?" She asked as Stefanie walked forward. "I asked her to come." Lyla said as Tara nodded as the three women walked into the clinic.

Sitting down in the grungy hard chairs Stefanie sighed as she watched Lyla fiddle with her hands. "You're sure this clinic is what you said it is?" Lyla asked as Tara looked over at her. "My boss said it is 100% confidential. No one will find out. I also gave them a fake name." She said as Lyla shook her head. "Good...not just for my job but, I don't want Opie to know...I love Ope but, I don't think he's ready for another child right now." She explained as Stefanie looked over at her and gave her a slight smile. "It'll be okay." She said as Lyla nodded again as the nurse walked out. "Miss.?" The nurse asked as Lyla looked at both Tara and Stefanie questioningly as she rose and followed the nurse into the room.

Stefanie ran her hand threw her hair as she grabbed the magazine from the table as she opened it and started to flip through the pages. Stefanie felt eyes on her as she moved her own eyes from the magazine in her hands to Tara, who was staring at her.

"What?" Stefanie asked as she put the magazine down on the table and turned to Tara. "Nothing, I'm just surprised that you're here. Especially, since the last time we talked you pretty much threatened me." She said as Stefanie rubbed her eyes as she shook her head.

"I really don't want to do this here okay." She said as she grabbed the magazine again. "God Stefanie, when can we stop this? When can we end this endless battle against each other?" Tara asked as Stefanie put down the magazine again and turned to her. "I don't know...I don't know if we can get past everything that has happened." She said as Stefanie looked down at her hands. "If we put this behind us...maybe we can be friends or at least tolerate each other." Tara said as Stefanie looked from her hands back at her.

"If I decide to put everything behind me...you have to know this." She said as she turned her body so that she was now facing Tara. "You have to know that you and Jax...never happening again. He's with me now. He's going to be the father of my baby. He put this ring on my finger. So you are not going to try and break me and Jax up again. If you do I swear it will not end well for you...trust me." She said as Tara took deep breath as she nodded her head.

"Believe me I know...the way that Jax looks at you is totally different then the way he looked at me. I'll stay away from Jax." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she shrugged as she looked back at Tara. "Then maybe after everything is over...maybe we can be friends or at least tolerate one another." She said as Tara smiled slightly as she looked back at Stefanie. "I'd like that." She said as Stefanie nodded as she looked over to see Lyla walk out.

Standing up the three women walked out to their cars as they stood for a minute. "Tara, you think you could give Lyla a ride home? I have to stop by T&M before I head home." She said as Tara nodded her head as she opened the door for Lyla. "Sure." She said as Stefanie nodded her head. "Thanks...Lyla I'll call you tomorrow." She said as Lyla nodded groggily as Stefanie waved as she got into her car as she headed off toward T&M.

Once back at the garage Stefanie got out of her car as she walked into the office to see Kozic and Tig looking again beaten and bruised glared at each other. Raising her eyebrow she smiled as she looked at the two men. "Anything I need to know boys?" She asked as they didn't take their eyes off one another. "Nothing to worry about Angel." Tig said as Stefanie nodded her head. "Okay, I came to see if you needed a ride before I headed home." She asked as Tig stopped glaring at Kozic and turned his attention to her. "No Angel, don't worry about it. Go home." He said as Stefanie pulled out her keys and stepped back. "Okay, you boys don't kill yourselves without Clay and the boys around to be on who will win." She said as Tig went back to glaring at Kozic as Stefanie went back to her car to head home.

Once back at her home Stefanie walked into the bedroom after locking the front door. Kicking off her shoes and plugging her phone into its charger she then gathered up some clothes as she walked off toward the shower. Just as she was about to turn on the nozzle for a nice relaxing shower her cell phone rang as she groaned lightly. "You gotta be kidding me." She said as she walked back to the bedroom as she walked over to her phone and pulled it from the charger to see that she didn't know the number on the caller ID.

"Hello?" Stefanie asked as she sat down on the bed as she ran her hand over her stomach. "_Hey Angel."_ Jax replied as a smiled spread across Stefanie's lips. "Hey yourself, how is everything? You and the guys okay?" She asked as she heard Jax take a deep breath. "_Yeah, just found out some stuff about Jimmy and the IRA here...It's going to be a little complicated getting Abel back._" He said as Stefanie ran her hand over her face. "Shit, do whatever you gotta do to get him back Jax. I trust you." She said as she stood up and walked over to the door frame. "_I won't keep you babe...it's gotta be late there. Just wanted to hear your voice._" He said as Stefanie smiled. "I miss you too...bring him home okay." She said as felt the tears prick her eyes. "_I'll do whatever I have to...I love you."_ He said as Stefanie blinked the tears away. "Love you too_._" She said as Jax hung up the phone as Stefanie pulled hers away from her ear as tossed the phone to the bed.

After hanging up with Jax, Stefanie shook her head as she walked to the bathroom and turned the nozzle on to continue her shower. "I hate this life sometimes." She said a softly as she stripped her clothes and climbed into the not steaming shower.

**Hope Everyone enjoyed the chapter.**

Review Please!


	11. Chapter 11:Whatever You Become

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait...with my classes starting i didn't have much time to write. But found some and i am almost done with the story so i will be posting a few more chapters this weekend.**

After not having a very good start to the night, Stefanie found herself unable to sleep much after her conversation with Jax. After giving up on the sleep Stefanie found herself watching TV as she watched the infomercials that were on at 4 a.m.

Turning off the TV, Stefanie decided to try her hand at sleeping again as she pulled back the covers and climbed in. Throwing the comforter over her head she closed her eyes as she begged for the sleep to consume her.

Waking to the sound of pounding on the door Stefanie turned her head to see that it was 7:30 a.m. as was surprised that she was at least able to get some sleep. Getting out of bed she crept to the stash draw as she pulled out the gun and walked over to the door. Pulling the curtain back Stefanie let out a breath as she noticed that it was only Tig and Kozic at her door.

Pulling the door open she stared at the two men as she shook her head. "What the fuck are you two doing here at 7:30 in the morning?" She asked as she pointed the gun at each of the men that stood in front of her.

"Remind us not to piss you off or wake you up." Tig said as Stefanie let out a soft chuckle as she let the two of them in. Walking over to the draw she placed the gun in as she looked at the two men who were standing in front of her. "What's wrong?" She asked as Tig sat down and let out a loud sigh.

"We got a problem Angel." He said as Stefanie sat down also as she look at the Tig. "What is it?" She asked as Tig looked at Kozic. "Sit." Tig said as Kozic looked to Stefanie. "It's okay." She said as Kozic sat down on the couch as he looked over at Stefanie.

Tig sighed again as he looked over at Stefanie. "Look, Jax didn't want to mention anything to you. Didn't want to stress you out but I think you need to know something." He said as Stefanie nodded her head. "Okay...what?" She asked as Tig and Kozic exchanged a look before continuing.

"A few days ago...we got into a fight with the Calaveras MC, and well we humiliated their president...Hector Salazar. Anyway we just wanted to let you know if you see a car or something you don't recognize to..." He said as Stefanie looked at him and shook her head. "Call you...?" She said as Tig nodded his head. Stefanie shook her head as she stood up. "Okay guys I get it...you want to protect your VP's pregnant fiancé. I get it...but I'm a big girl in a house full of guns...my father was an "original 9 member" he taught his little girl how to defend herself okay." She said as Tig got up and walked over to her.

Looking straight ahead Stefanie smiled lightly as he stopped in front of her. "I know Angel...but if anything happens to you. It will kill Jax. Especially if he can't get Abel back." He said as gently Stefanie nodded her head as Tig leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. Smiling Stefanie pulled away after their hug as Tig looked over at Kozic. "Let's go." He said as Kozic got up and walked over to the door. "Remember call if you think anything might be off okay." Tig said as Stefanie nodded as Tig walked out of the house and over to his bike. Kozic followed behind him and looked to Stefanie as Stefanie smiled as she shut the door behind them.

After doing some chores around the house, Stefanie grabbed her bag as she looked down at her phone to see that Lyla had sent her a text letting her know how she was. Picking up her keys from the counter she left the house as she walked over to her car and got in.

Once in the car, Stefanie put the key in the ignition as she looked into the review mirror to see a car discreetly leave the corner as it speed away. Shrugging off the notion of someone watching her house, Stefanie pulled out as she headed toward the garage.

Stefanie drove into the T&M parking lot as she noticed that Tara's car was parked in the lot. Getting out of the car, Stefanie pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder as she locked the car and headed to the office door.

Walking into the office, Piney smiled as he walked over and gave her a quick hug. "Hey Angel, we didn't call you in." He said as Stefanie smiled as she pulled away and looked at Piney. "Yeah, I know I just had nothing to do and decided to come see how everything was here. Paper work done?" She asked as she walked around the desk and looked to see that it was clear for once.

Stefanie rose her eyebrows as she laughed lightly. "Wow, you guys did a good job. Gemma will be impressed." She said as Piney laughed. "We did our best." He said as Stefanie looked over to see Tara and Kozic talking.

"You and the "good" doctor work things out?" Piney asked as Stefanie shrugged and sat down in the chair. "Trying I guess...let bygones be bygones you know?" she said as Piney nodded his head. "There's been enough animosity between the two of you already. He said as she nodded as she rose from the chair and walked out into the California air as Piney came up behind her. "I heard from Jax last night." She said as Piney put a comforting hand on her back. "It's not going to be "easy" getting Abel back Piney." She said as she bit her lip as she willed the tears that were brimming her eyes to not break threw.

Piney rubbed her back soothingly as she wiped the tears away and looked up at him. "Jax and the guys will find a way. Always do Angel." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked to see Tara ending her conversation and motioning for Stefanie to come toward her. "I gotta go." She said as Piney nodded his head as Stefanie gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Piney squeezed her arm as she walked out to the parking lot.

Walking toward Tara, who was leaning against her car, Stefanie stopped in front of her as she looked at her. "What?" Stefanie asked as Tara pulled herself from the car and looked at Stefanie.

"Nothing, I just came by to tell you that I scheduled you another doctor's appointment." Tara said as Stefanie looked at her shrugged. "Um...I don't have to see Dr. Price for another two weeks." She said as Tara shook her head and held out the card. "It's not Dr. Price it's for a specialist...they're going to check the baby for the..." Tara started as Stefanie looked down at her growing stomach. "Family flaw." Stefanie finished as she ran her hand over her stomach. "Yes...they'll be able to tell you." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and looked down at the card. "Thank you, Tara." She said as Tara nodded her head. "You're welcome." She said as she looked over to see Kozic coming toward them.

"Hey Kozic." Stefanie greeted as Kozic nodded to Stefanie as he turned his attention to Tara. "Bad news doc...we won't be able to release your car...needs some work." He said as Tara nodded her head.

Stefanie placed the card in her bag as she walked over to her car and unlocked it. Before getting in Stefanie looked up to see Tara walking toward her car. "Stefanie can you do me a favor?" She asked as Stefanie threw her bag in the back as she looked back at Tara. "You need a ride?" She asked as she looked down at her keys then back at her.

Tara nodded her head as Stefanie got in the car and shut the door. "Get in." Stefanie said as she opened the passenger side door. Tara got in as she placed her bag in front of her as Stefanie pulled out of the T&M parking lot and headed toward the hospital.

"What time does your shift end?" Stefanie asked after a few minutes of silence as she pulled up to the curb outside of the hospital. "It ends at 9." Tara said as Stefanie nodded her head. "I'll give you a ride home if you want." She said as Tara nodded her head as she got out of the car. "Okay...see you then." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she pulled away from the hospital and drove off toward the center of town.

Stefanie spent the remainder of the afternoon and most of the evening buying groceries and doing a little shopping to get her mind off things. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was close to having to pick up Tara.

Stopped at a red light Stefanie looked down to see that her phone was ringing. "Hello?" Stefanie answered as the light turned green and Stefanie drove off toward the hospital. "_Hey Angel, its Tig. Wanted to know if you're okay?" _He asked as Stefanie pulled up to the curb and nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just keeping myself busy you know." Stefanie answered as Tig laughed lightly. "_I know Angel...we miss everyone too. Here from them at all?"_Tig asked as she heard screaming in the background. "No...nothing that gives us any idea if Abel has been found or not." She said as Tara walked toward her car. "Look Tig I'll be home soon so don't worry about me okay." She said as Tig let out a deep sigh. "_Alright Angel...bye." _He said as Stefanie hung up the phone.

Tara walked over to her car and got in a she looked at Stefanie. "Thank you Stefanie." She said as Stefanie pulled away and headed toward Tara's. "No problem." She said as she continued to drive through the town.

Driving down an abandoned road toward Tara's home, Stefanie sighed as she came to a stop at a red light. "So have you heard from Jax?" Tara asked as Stefanie turned her attention from the road to Tara. "Why do ask?" Stefanie asked as Tara shrugged as Stefanie looked in her review mirror to see a car approaching. "Yeah...a few days ago...things are going okay." She said as Tara nodded her head as all of a sudden the car that was steadily approaching slammed into the back of Stefanie's car. "What the fuck?" Stefanie said as she unbuckled her seat belt and got out as Tara came from the other side to look at the car.

"Everything okay?" The gentlemen asked as he got out of the car followed by a female companion. "Yeah...no damage." Stefanie said as she bent down to look at her rear bumper. "Hey, I know you." The female companion said as Stefanie looked up. "Oh, yeah?" She said as she raised her eyebrow as she stood back up. "Yeah...you're Jax Teller's "old lady" aren't you?" She asked as Stefanie watched the girls eyes land on her stomach. "Looks like prince will have an heir huh?" She said as Stefanie looked back between the two. "Who the fuck are you two?" She asked as the women pulled a gun on Stefanie as she watched Tara flinch at the sight of the gun. "This is my man...your boyfriend was pretty stupid to leave you all alone without anyone to protect you." She said as Stefanie laughed as she pulled the gun from her purse and held it back at her. "Don't worry he didn't." Stefanie said as the women also smiled as she pointed to her man.

"Wouldn't do that sweetie." The man said as Stefanie looked down to see he also had a gun pointed at her stomach. Stefanie raised her eyes to the women as she gave in and put her gun down as she tossed it to the ground. "Let's go for a ride." The women said as Stefanie stood still. "And if I say no?" She said as she watched the women smiled before she felt something hit her head and her world went black.

**Hope Everyone Enjoyed the Chapter!  
Please Review!  
**


	12. Chapter 12:Illuminated

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all who are reviewing and reading this story!**

Stefanie's eyes began to flutter open as she looked around to see that she was no longer standing on the deserted road she was now in what looked like an attic. She then looked down to see that her wrists were tied together behind her back and around a pole. Letting out a slight groan she then noticed the splitting head ache that she had. "Stefanie?" Tara asked as Stefanie looked over to see that she too was tied up also.

"How long was I out?" Stefanie asked as she squeezed her eyes shut as the pain in her head seemed to get worse as she talked. "About an hour...that guy hit you over your head." She said as Stefanie looked down at her stomach. "You landed on your side...but we still need to get you out of here. You need an ultrasound make sure the baby is okay. Also you need to keep your eyes open. You might have concussion." Tara said as Stefanie adjusted herself as she leaned her head against the pole. "You should get some sleep...I don't think we are getting out here anytime soon." Stefanie said as she looked down at her stomach as she held back the tears. "Baby you're fine...your a Teller." She said to herself as she turned her head to the left as she watched the light threw the boarded window begin to filter in.

After what seemed like a few hours the captors finally came back up as they carried what looked like water in their hands. "How is everyone?" The women asked as Stefanie looked up at the man who was on the phone. After giving Tara some water the women came over to Stefanie as she stood above her. "How's the head...little sore?" She sneered as Stefanie kicked out her leg hitting the girl in the shin. "Owe...stupid bitch." She sneered as she leaned down and slapped Stefanie hard against the cheek.

The force sent Stefanie's head to the side as she looked back at the women. At this point the man now was in front of Stefanie as he was still on the phone. "I know you." Stefanie said as her captors looked down at her. "And what's that honey." He said as Stefanie nodded her head. "Yeah, Salazar, right?" She asked as the man stopped speaking as the women looked down at her. "You on the phone with SAMCRO? Because as soon as they find out or Jax does. You both will be six feet under" Stefanie replied as Salazar leaned down and swung his hand back against her cheek.

Recovering from the hit Stefanie took a deep breath in as Salazar held the phone to her. "Speak bitch." He said as Stefanie looked up as Salazar held the phone to her. "Hey, Tiggy...He's got me and Tara." Stefanie said as she heard Tig on the other line. "_Shit, Angel we're going to get you outta there okay. Just hold on sweetie_." Tig replied as Salazar pulled the phone away as they both stormed out of the attic slamming the door shut.

"You have to reason with them Stefanie...or we're never getting out of this." Tara said as Stefanie leaned her head to the side as she winced, feeling the pain increase in both her now again throbbing head and aching cheek. "Yeah...well we aren't getting out .of here without a fight Tara...sorry I'm not just sit here and let them play us like pawns if they don't get what they want they will kill us. You have to be ready to fight your way out of here." Stefanie said as she leaned her head back against the pole as she closed her eyes hoping that the pain in her head would subside.

The next time that Salazar and his girlfriend came back up both Tara and Stefanie were awake as they walked over to them. "I need to use the bathroom." Tara said as Salazar cut Tara's wrist ropes as he hoisted her to her feet. Salazar then handed her to his girlfriend as he turned his attention to Stefanie.

Leaning down Salazar gripped Stefanie's chin grabbing her attention quickly. "Your boys better pay up because if they don't. Your "old man" will be getting a little gift wrapped present from me." He sneered as he trailed a knife over her stomach he then pressed his lips to hers forcefully as Stefanie struggled under her restraints. Pulling away Salazar laughed as Stefanie coughed and glared angrily at Salazar. "I really hope Jax is the one to end you." Stefanie replied as Salazar laughed as he left her alone in the attic.

Stefanie leaned her head back against the pole as she silently edged the rope loose so she could get her wrists free. After several minutes she was finally able to get out of her restraints as she pulled her wrists free. Once they were free Stefanie pulled them in front of her as she rubbed the raw flesh.

Placing a hand on her stomach Stefanie stood as she walked to the door. Before opening it Stefanie looked over as she saw the knife that sat on the table. Grabbing it in her hand Stefanie pulled the door opened as she began to venture down the corridor.

Taking in her surroundings Stefanie then realized that Tara had been gone for several minutes. Holding the knife tightly in her hand Stefanie began to walk down the stairs as she looked over to see women's feet in the door opening. "Oh shit." Stefanie said as she took the stairs two at a time as she ran to the door to see Salazar's girlfriend bleeding to death on the floor.

Placing a hand over her mouth Stefanie started to walk backward as she backed up into someone. Letting out a slight scream she turned around to see Tara's hands covered in blood as she held them up. "You scared the shit out of me. I thought you were the one dying on the floor." Stefanie said as Tara shrugged. "You told me to toughen up so I did. How'd you get out?" She asked as Stefanie shook her head. "Forget that we have to get out of here." Stefanie said as she started to pull Tara to the door as she stopped and turned back. "Wait." She said as Stefanie groaned as she saw Tara disappear in the bathroom and come back with the gun from Salazar's girlfriend. "Might need this." Tara said as they both began to walk to the door as Salazar burst in with an unhappy look on his face.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
Let me know what you guys thought. Review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13:Silently Broken

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry of wait...my schedule has been busy so I haven't had time to upload any chapters.**

Salazar stared at the two women who he had tied up and tortured for the last two days, standing in front of them. Stefanie looked to Tara who was shaking as she held the gun at Salazar. "Rosa?" Salazar screamed as he also pointed his own gun at the two women. When he didn't hear an answer he longed and grabbed Stefanie by the hair as he pointed the gun to her head. "Where is she?" He asked as he applied more pressure to where he was holding her hair making Stefanie wince.

Stefanie winced again as she stared back at Tara. "Well if you must know. Your little girlfriend is bleeding to death in that bathroom." Stefanie said as she pointed to where Rosa's feet were barley moving.

Tossing Stefanie to the side she caught the end of the chair before her head could come in contact with the coffee table. Stand up and steadying herself Stefanie looked over as Salazar came back into view. "What the hell did you do?" He asked as Tara pointed the gun at him. "If you want her to live you need me. She goes free." Tara said as Stefanie looked to Tara. This was the same women who threw her into chair which caused Abel to be kidnapped in the first place.

"Help her." Salazar said as Stefanie scoffed. "Fuck her...we need to go." She said as Salazar stood from his dying girlfriend and pointed the gun at Stefanie. "Either you help her or I shoot her." He said menacingly. Stefanie held up her hands in defense as she looked to the man in front of her. "Why kill me...I didn't cut her." She said as Salazar shook his head. "Like I said I'll save her if you let her go." Tara replied as Salazar walked over and forcefully grabbed Stefanie's arm.

Dragging her to the door Stefanie went to hit him as he slammed the girl against the wall as his hand curled around her neck. "You better hope and pray that she can save Rosa. If not...I know where you live and I'll kill her and then come and find you and kill you in your sleep." He said as Stefanie tried to curl her hand around Salazar's hand to let up the grip on her.

Letting her go Stefanie coughed as she fell to her knees as she begged her lungs to receive the oxygen that she needed. After several seconds Stefanie felt a hand on her arm again as she was hoisted to her feet and thrown out the door as she skidded and fell to her knees. Looking back Salazar pointed the gun at her one last time before the door was then slammed shut.

Stefanie found herself walking into the police station as the bell above the door "dinged" as the officer's working turned their attention to the abused tortured women standing in front of them. "Where's the chief?" She asked as Unser appeared at the door as he his mouth fell open as he stared at the almost broken girl that he watched grow up in front of him looking scared which was something new for him to witness.

"Stefanie?" He asked as she nodded her head as she took a step forward as she fell her knees giving out from under her. She felt arms around her instantly as she was brought over to a chair as she vaguely heard the bustle of people. "Phone?" She said as Unser looked down at her. "Angel...I gotta get you to St. Thomas right now." He said as Stefanie shook her head. "No, you need to get me a phone first...then you can take me to St. Thomas." She replied as Unser shook his head as he led the fragile girl to his office.

Once in his office Stefanie half fell into the couch as Unser went over to her phone in hand. "Angel...tell, me what happened." Unser said as Stefanie dialed the number silently as she waited for a reply.

"_Hello Teller/Morrow Auto."_ One of the prospects answered as Stefanie cursed silently as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I need one of you to get me Tig, Kozic, or Piney. Right now." Stefanie said slowly as she looked at Unser who had genuine concern in his eyes. "_Who the hell is this?"_ Tig answered as Stefanie let the tears she had been holding slip threw her tired eyes. "It's me Tig." She said as Unser rubbed subtle circles on her back. "_ANGEL! Sweetie where are you. We'll leave right now and get you. Fuck what Stahl wants."_ Tig replied as she looked at Unser had moved from side and was at the desk. "I'll be at St. Thomas...Unser's taking me." She said as she hung up before going into detail.

Looking up at Unser Stefanie stood gingerly as Unser came to her side as he helped her walk from the office to his car that was parked outside. Getting in Stefanie silently rubbed her expanding stomach as she hoped that she and the life that was growing inside her would be okay.

**Sorry the chapter was a short one. The Next few wont be.  
Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.  
**


	14. Chapter 14:What If

**Here is the next Chapter told you guys it would be a bit longer than the one i posted before. Only a few more chapters left before the end of this story.**

Stefanie woke to the soft murmurs of people and the soft beeping of machines. Letting her eyes finally open, Stefanie took in her surroundings as she looked over to see several of the new prospect's bodies dropped into uncomftable hospital chairs. "_Great I'm in the hospital AGAIN._" Stefanie thought as she gingerly sat up as she ran her hands over her still pregnant stomach.

Sighing in relief she looked over to see Dr. Price smile as she walked into the room. "You have quite the entourage out there waiting for you." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she watched Dr. Price take a seat next to the bed. "We have to stop meeting like this Ms. Willows." She said as Stefanie rested her hand on her stomach as she watched Dr. Price take out her chart.

"Alrighty first off...you have a concussion, no broken bones, we have an IV giving you some fluids. You were dehydrated when you were brought in here...that's why you might have collapsed at the police station. Some head trauma, bruising. No trauma to the baby which you are lucky by the way. We were quite concerned about that when you were brought in here. And lastly the bruising around your neck will fade in time. All and all...I don't see why you have to be here much longer. We're going to let this IV finish and I'll get your discharge papers." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked at Dr. Price who had stood from the chair. "Thank you, Dr. Price." She said as Dr. Price smiled as she nodded her head. "You're welcome...stay out of the hospital okay." She said as Stefanie slightly laughed as she watched her doctor exit her room.

Laying her head back against the pillow Stefanie looked at the clock to see that it was early in the morning the next day as she sat up again and looked for her bag which was on the table next to her bed.

Reaching over Stefanie pulled out her phone to see that she had several missed messages. Mostly from friends as she scanned through them. Stefanie stopped once she saw Jax's number list several times. "He's probably worried." She said as she watched her phone go black in her hand as her battery died from the lack of charge. Tossing the phone in her bag she placed it on the ground as she ran her hands over her stomach as she turned to the prospect who, looked like he was waking, from the noise that she created.

"Shit...you're awake." He said in surprised as Stefanie looked at the kid who was trying to be SAMCRO. "Yes sparky...I'm awake. Are Tig, Kozic or Piney here?" She asked as the man stood from his chair and yawned loud. "Yeah...I think Tig might be here. You need him?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head. "Yeah...you mind getting him?" She asked as he nodded his head and disappeared out the door.

Moments later Stefanie heard the mumbling and cursing as she looked over to see Tig rush into her room. "Fuck me, Angel...you trying to have Jax kill me?" He asked as Stefanie laughed. "No Tigger I'm not. I'm sorry." She said as Tig calmed down and took a seat next to the bed. "So what the doctor say?" He asked as he looked at Stefanie who he could tell was still tired but knew she wasn't going to go back to bed. "Baby's fine this time...I'm a little banged up. She wants me to go home and take it easy." She said as Tig nodded his head as he looked at the girl lying in front of him.

"I have some news that will cheer you up." He said as Stefanie looked at the IV which was almost finished. "Yeah what's that Tigger?" She asked as Tig shook his head at the pet name she and Gemma gave him. "I hate that name you know...Jax and boys will be here soon." He said as he watched Stefanie's eyes light up. "Really? They found Abel?" She asked as Tig nodded his head. "Yup...they're on their way now...which is why you can't be in this hospital bed when Jax gets home." He said as he rose from the chair. "What are you going to do...beg the doctors to let me go "AMA"?" She asked as Tig nodded his head.

Smiling Stefanie then realized that Salazar still had Tara. "Tig wait." She ordered as Tig turned around and walked back over to her bed. "What happened with Tara? She okay?" She asked as Tig sat back down in the chair and looked her in the eye. "We still haven't gotten her yet. But...um Kozic is taking care of things while I waited with the prospect for you to wake up...think he might like her actually. That and I did promise Jax I would take care of you while he was gone." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she watched him get up and leave her room as he went to sign her out of the hospital.

"Remember Stefanie...bed rest." Dr. Price said as Stefanie sat in the T&M truck as Piney walked around the front of it. "I got it Dr. Price." She said as Dr. Price nodded her head as she retreated back to the hospital. Stefanie looked over as Piney got into the truck. "Angel...do me a favor." He said as Stefanie moved her hair from her face. "What's that?" She asked as Piney laughed. "Stay out of the hospital...till that baby's ready to come out okay?" He said as Stefanie laughed as she ran her hands over her belly. "I promise...take me home?" She asked as Piney leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "No problem Angel." He said as he started the truck and drove off toward the house.

Arriving at the house Piney went in first followed by Stefanie who looked to the door to see that while she was in the hospital that new locks had been put onto the doors. "New locks?" She asked as she placed her bag down on the couch as she watched Piney study the door. "Yeah...our idea." He said as Stefanie nodded her head. "I gotta get back to the club house...Jax and the guys will be back soon. Sure you don't wanna be there when they come home?" He asked as Stefanie sat down on the couch.

Shaking her head she looked up as Piney lingered in the doorway. "No, doctor's want me to rest...guess I gotta start going by their orders now." She said as she looked down at her stomach. "Almost lost this you know." She said as she ran her hands over her stomach. Piney nodded his head as he grabbed his keys. "Don't tell Jax I was in the hospital...let me. Let me know if you guys save Tara." Stefanie said as Piney nodded his head as he left her alone in the house.

Stefanie watched as Piney left her house and drove down the road. She really did want to be there when he got home with Abel in his arms. But now that Tara was still being held captive and the fact that she had spent another night in the hospital and that she almost lost the baby made her realize that she wanted to be here for the long run at things.

Peeling herself from the window she ended up walk into the bedroom as she gathered a change of clothes. Walking into the bathroom, Stefanie turned onthe hot water as she peeled off her clothes as she stepped und the hot spray of water.

* * *

Back at the Teller/Morrow garage Tig and Kozic stood around the pool table as they looked at all the options they had to try and save Tara. "Or we could let Salazar have her." Tig optioned as he took a swig of his beer. Kozic looked up as he questioned the SAMCRO member. "What are talking about...you said we would do everything till she's safe." He said as Tig put down his beer and looked at his enemy. "I was talking about Stefanie. My VP's old lady. Not the chick that got Abel taken and why the club is in Belfast getting him back. While I'm stuck here with you and not helping out my brothers. " He said as Kozic came around the table and stood in front of Tig. "You wanna go?" Tig asked as Kozic nodded his head as Tig grabbed Kozic by the scruff of the neck.

Piney walked in just in time to see the two men about to rip one another's head's off. "What are you two dicks doing?" He asked as Tig and Kozic turned their heads to stare at the old man. "They just pulled up...one of you explain to them the situation with the doctor and the other can explain why someone's "old lady" isn't here to greet them." Piney snapped as both Kozic and Tig let go of one another as they followed Piney out the door.

Both Kozic and Tig looked as they saw the Prospects finishing up the playground that they built as a surprise for Jax. Tig looked down as he adjusted the sunglasses on his face as he watched the van pull up with the remainder of the SAMCRO members inside as well as Gemma and Abel. "Here it goes." Tig said as him, Kozic and Piney approached the van as it came to a stop.

The first out of the van was Clay as he walked over and gave Tig a brotherly hug. "Brother...how's the situation here?" He asked as Tig shook his head and looked up. "Fine...we just gotta find a way to get Tara out without anyone getting hurt." He said as Clay nodded as he looked around at the awaiting faces. "Where's Stefanie?" He asked in an icy voice as Tig hesitated on the answer. "Uh..." he said as he looked over to see Jax get out of the van holding his infant son.

Tig walked over as he looked down at the sleeping infant. "He looks good Jax." He said as Jax looked up. "Yeah...what are we doing with Tara and Salazar?" He asked as Tig pointed to Kozic. "Talk to him...he's been on the situation all night." He said as Gemma came up behind Jax who was trying to not wake his sleeping son. "Where were you Tigger?" Gemma asked as Tig shrugged around and headed back toward the clubhouse.

Jax looked around to not seeing his girlfriend anywhere to be found to greet him and his son. "Where's Stefanie?" Jax asked as Clay walked toward them. "Piney said she's at home...don't worry got the prospects watching the house." He said as Jax looked at the men in front of him. "Why is she at the house?" He asked as Tig walked out and over to the group as he hung up the phone. "Unser says that apparently Salazar has Tara held hostage...cops are all over the street." He said as Jax nodded his head as he handed Abel over to Gemma. "Watch him for me. See if Stef's okay." He said as Gemma cradled Abel in her arms. "You got it. Be careful." He said as both Jax and Clay nodded their heads as they walked into the clubhouse.

* * *

Stefanie had been asleep for a few hours as she woke to hard bangs against her door. Sitting up straight she looked over to see that night had fallen as the banging continued. Getting up she walked over and pulled on a baggy SAMCRO sweatshirt as she picked up the gun from draw in her bureau as she walked out of the bedroom.

Walking down the hall she came to the window as she drew back the curtain and let out a sigh in relief as she saw Gemma's back. Unhitching the locks she opened the door to see Gemma turn around and smile. "Gemma." Stefanie said as she threw her arms around Gemma as she heard Gemma laugh. "Hey baby...how are you, you look a little banged up?" She questioned as Stefanie laughed lightly as she pulled back. "Cause' I sorta am." She said as Gemma took in the younger girl's appearance. "Shit...what happened?" Gemma asked as Stefanie shrugged as she played with the hem of the sweatshirt sleeve. "It's gotta do with the Tara situation." She said as Gemma nodded her head as she shook her head.

"Where's Abel?" Stefanie questioned as Gemma smiled. "Wanna see him?" She asked as Stefanie nodded as Gemma left the room quietly. Stefanie took in a deep breath as she looked over as Gemma carried in the baby. "Oh my..." Stefanie said as she quickly covered her mouth as tears sprang from her eyes as she took the baby into her arms. "Baby...hi" She said as she cradled him in her arms as she leaned down kissed his head. "Hi sweetie...never going to let you go." She said as Gemma watched the two with a smile on her face. "Jax know you're all bruised up?" She asked as Stefanie held Abel's little hand as she looked up at Gemma. "No" Stefanie said as she shook her head and took a seat on the couch.

Gemma sat opposite of her as Stefanie looked down and back up at Gemma. "Salazar...kidnapped Tara and me. I got a little mouthy and got hit over the head and woke up in an attic with Tara and myself tied to a pole. We were there for a few days I wasn't given any water and after that Tara negotiated that I be let go and after that I said some things and then I was thrown against a wall. I went to Unser after that and he took me to the hospital and that's where I woke up." Stefanie said as Gemma nodded as she took in what she had told her. "Basically it's a bunch of bumps and bruises. Just need to take it easy for a few days." She said as Gemma took in a breath as she looked at Stefanie who was smiling down at Abel as he slept in her arms.

Gemma got up as she walked over to her. "But your okay...everything is even the baby." She said as Stefanie looked at Gemma. "Yeah...baby's fine...came close though you know." She said as Gemma leaned over and hugged her quickly. "Okay enough with the drama...so I'm going to go get dinner ready for you and Jax. Why don't you go and in the nursery and bond with Abel." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she carefully got up as she carefully carried Abel to the nursery so she wouldn't wake him.

Stefanie stared down at Abel as she fed him as she rocked back in forth in the rocking-chair that was in the corner of the room. Smiling down at him in her arms she didn't hear anyone walk in as she looked up to see Jax casually leaning against the doorframe. "Hey stranger." She said as Jax smiled as he limped over as Stefanie saw the cuts and bruises that lined his face.

"What happened?" She asked as Jax ran his thumb over his son's head. "Things got ugly as I got Tara out of the hostage situation." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as it was Jax's turn to see the bruises that were on her face and around her neck. "She okay?" She asked as Jax continued to look at her with concern. "She's fine... answering questions for Unser. Salazar won't be a problem anymore. What happened?" He asked as his hand cupped her cheek as Stefanie shook her head as she placed her free hand on his cheek. "Later okay." She said as Jax nodded his head as he looked into her eyes. "I love you." He said she smiled as she placed Abel bottle on the table as she leaned over so she was level with Jax. "I love you too. I'm so happy that both of you are home finally." She said as Jax wrapped his hand around the back of her neck as he brought her in for a long awaited kiss.

Gemma smiled at the three of them as she watched her son and future daughter in law embraced in a loving moment. At that moment she knew that she finally had their family back together.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you guys think.  
Review Please!  
**


	15. Chapter 15:Family is Everything

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait...having a busy semester has been making it hard to update. Thank you to everyone who is continuing to read and review. You guys are the best.**

Stefanie kept her eyes closed as she was woken from her sleep. Feeling, a hand graze the side of her face as it traveled down the side of her neck down her shoulder, and down the side of her ribs to rest on her hip. Smiling she opened her eyes as she stared into the pair of grey-blue ones that she loved looking into.

"Hi." Stefanie spoke first as she stiffened a yawn as she looked to the clock on the bedside to see the red letters read 5 A.M. "It's early Jax." She said as Jax smiled as he leaned in and captured her lips as she edged closer in to indulge more into the innocent kiss. Smiling under his lips as the kiss intensified she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck as felt Jax hand slide to her cheek.

Both pulled away as they leaned their forehead against one another. "I love you." Jax said as Stefanie smiled as she ran her hand over his stubbled cheek. "I love you too." She said as she found Jax's hand resting lightly on her protruding stomach. "What do you want?" He asked as Stefanie covered Jax's hand as she looked into his eyes again. "I don't know. Another boy would be nice...but a little girl would be nice too." She said as she trailed her fingers over his hand.

Jax smiled as he rubbed her stomach. "Another boy would be great...but I'm liking the idea of a little girl." He said as Stefanie looked up and laughed. "I never thought I would hear Jax Teller wants a little girl." She said as Jax kissed her cheek. "Don't tell the boys." He said as Stefanie quieted her laughter. "I won't." She said as she laid her head back against the pillow as she stared at Jax again.

Stefanie closed her eyes again briefly as she opened them again to see Jax lean up against the headboard and look down at her nervous. "Jax, what's wrong?" She asked as she leaned up as she wrapped her arms around him as he smiled. "Marry me." He said as Stefanie as she smiled as she raised her hand that had the diamond engagement ring. "I already said I would...remember." She said as Jax shook his head as he leaned over and opened the bedside draw.

Pulling out a slip of paper he handed it to Stefanie as she raised her eyebrow. "Jax what is this?" She asked as she opened the slip and looked down to see that it was a Marriage Certificate. "Where'd you get this?" She asked as Jax shrugged as he looked down at the paper. "You know Juice...good with computers." He said as Stefanie looked up. "It's a fake?" She asked as Jax kissed her temple. "We'll get a real one but...this one will have to do for now." He said cryptically as Stefanie placed the paper on the table next to her.

"Why can't we go tomorrow and get a real one. What's going on Jax?" She asked as he placed his hands on either side of her face as he kissed her quickly on the lips. "Trust me okay...and marry me today." He said as Stefanie smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. "Okay...I will marry you Jackson." She said as Jax smiled as he quickly brought her down on the bed gently. "Thank you." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck as Jax pressed his lips to hers.

The moment was broken by Abel crying. "Love that boy." He said as Stefanie chuckled as Jax got off her and walked off toward Abel's nursery. "Wait...was this something that was thought up on the spot or planed?" Stefanie asked as she made her way to the nursery as she watched Jax sit in the chair with Abel in his arms. "Gemma got a dress for you in the closet...should fit you." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she walked to the closet as she pulled out the white long flowy dress she would be wearing to her wedding.

* * *

Stefanie stared at herself in the mirror as she fixed her hair. Clay appeared in the reflection as she turned around as Clay approached her. "Hey Clay." She said as Clay smiled as stood in front of her. "So everything about ready?" She asked as she took as seat as she slid on her shoes as Clay sat down in front of her. "Gemma said you wanted to talk to me." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked at him.

"You and my father were close. Being that he's in jail...serving a life sentence. I wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind walking me down the aisle?" She asked as Clay smiled as he grasped both her hand as she stood up.

"Your old man, Jax's and myself started this club. Watched you, Jax and Opie grow up. Since your old man is serving time for the club. I would be honored to walk you down the aisle." Clay said as Stefanie chuckled as she wiped the stray tear that slid down her face.

Throwing her arms around his neck she smiled. "Thank you Clay." She said as Clay smiled as he let go and walked out of the room she was in. Sniffing she wiped her tears away as she turned to see Lyla walk in.

"So I hear you're going to need a maid of honor?" She said as Stefanie smiled as she nodded her head. "Guess I am...thanks Lyla. You've been a great friend and support system threw all of this. Everything I've gone through. I just wanted to say thank you." She said as Lyla walked over and smiled. "It's what "old ladies" do right. Look out for each other." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as both finished their make-up and hair.

Gemma appeared at the door as both Stefanie and Lyla turned as Gemma walked into the room. "Guess your mother wont make it." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "She hates the club remember." She said as Gemma nodded as she walked into the room. "Give us a minute." She said as to Lyla as she nodded her head and left the room as Gemma started the younger girl in front of her.

"Did you think that when Jax and decided to not just be friends...that we would be having a baby and getting married?" Stefanie asked as she looked up at the women she saw as a second mother smile down at her.

"Honestly...no. But I didn't see Jax marrying a junkie and having a beautiful son too." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she took a deep breath. "You ready?" Gemma asked as Stefanie nodded her head as she walked to the door and noticed that both Lyla and Clay were waiting for her.

**Hope you all liked this chapter.  
Review Please!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: You and I

**Here is the next chapter...probably 1 or maybe 2 more chapter left. I haven't decided whether or not to continue the series into season 4. I probably will i just have to find some time to write it. So it will be a few weeks till i put that one up.**

Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.

Stefanie smiled as she grasped Clay's arm as Lyla smiled as she walked in front of them. Looking ahead Stefanie's eyes furrowed as she saw Chucky acting crazy as he held onto a bag. "What the hell is he doing?" She asked Clay as he stopped abruptly making her almost trip on her dress. "I ask myself that everyday." He said as Stefanie chuckled as Chucky came running up to both of them.

Chucky smiled as he came running up with the bag in hand. "Sorry about this Clay but it couldn't wait." He said as he turned his attention to Stefanie who was shaking her head. "What is it Chucky-boy?" Clay asked as he took the bag in his hands and looked inside quickly before shutting it and looking up at Chucky. "Did you tell anyone about this?" He asked as Chucky shook his head no as Clay swore under his breath. "Call a meeting right now." Clay spoke as Chucky nodded as he grabbed the bag from Clay and headed off toward the church.

Gemma had come up to both Clay and Stefanie as she looked down at her hands. "What's the hold up?" Gemma asked as Clay looked at a his wife. "Complication, gotta deal with something first baby." He said as Gemma shook her head as her eyes rested on Stefanie. "You okay sweetie?" She asked as Stefanie nodded as Clay headed off toward church. Gemma smiled sympathetically as she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "It's going to happen...just gotta deal with something first." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked up to see Jax look down the hall briefly as a smiled played on his lips. Smiling also she felt Gemma lead her back toward the dorm room as Jax disappeared behind the doors.

Stefanie and Lyla found themselves back at Stefanie's house as they sat around as Stefanie smiled as Abel tried to stand up. "Awe...sweetie. Come one you can do it." She said as Gemma came in and smiled. "Look how big he's getting. I see you changed." She said as Gemma noticed Stefanie changed from her white dress to a matching black and pink sweatpants with matching sweatshirt. "Yeah...couldn't sit around in a dress all day. Especially since it's white didn't want it to be ruined." She said as Gemma took a seat on the couch. "Lyla's talking to Ope...did you notice her finger?" She asked as Stefanie stopped playing with Abel and set him on her lap. "No...should I have?" She asked as Gemma shrugged. "Nothing...she might mention something later." She said as Stefanie nodded her head again as Lyla came into the room.

Lyla took a seat as she looked at both Stefanie and Gemma. "What?" She asked as Gemma nodded toward the phone. "Well?" She asked as Lyla shook her head. "I tried a few times kept going to voice mail." She said as both Gemma and Lyla nodded her head. "Well maybe we should head off toward the clubhouse." Gemma said as she got up and grabbed her purse. "Get your dress and Abel." She said as Stefanie and Lyla looked at one another as Gemma walked out of the room. "Whose wedding is again? Yours or hers?" Lyla asked as Stefanie shrugged as she picked up Abel and placed him on her hip. "Mine...but both Gemma and Jax have been weird all day." She said as Lyla nodded as she picked up Stefanie's dress as Stefanie carried Abel out to the car.

The girls had just arrived at the clubhouse as the rumble of motorcycles erupted as they looked to see the guys filing around the corner. "Just in time." Gemma said as Stefanie nodded as she shifted Abel as Jax came up to them. "Hey gorgeous." He said as he leaned over and kissed Stefanie's lips. "Hey." She said as the kiss ended as Jax took Abel from her. "Sorry about earlier." He said as Stefanie shrugged. "Don't worry about it. At least it's happening now." She said as Gemma came out and grabbed Stefanie's arm. "Come on. Bad luck remember?" She said as Stefanie shook her head as she let Gemma pull her into the room.

"You're sure that there aren't going to be any interruptions right?" She asked as Gemma finished her hair as Gemma nodded her head. "Positive...you ready?" she asked as Stefanie took one last look before standing up. "Yes...I'm ready." She said as Gemma gave her one last hug before leaving the room.

* * *

Stefanie was once again on Clay's arm as they walked down the hallway as Lyla was a head of them. "Just remember to breath." Clay said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked down at her feet as she looked up. "I am breathing." She said as Clay chuckled softly as they came to a stop at the end of the hallway and waited.

The music played softly as Stefanie took a deep breath before Clay walked her around the corner as small "awes" escaped people's mouths as Stefanie looked up to see Jax's eyes travel up and down as Stefanie smiled as finally Jax's eyes met hers as a smile crept onto his lips.

Finally meeting up with him Clay let go of her arm as she turned and gave him a hug. Clay pulled away as he gave Jax a hug as Stefanie smiled as Clay pulled away and joined Gemma. Stefanie smiled as Jax grasped her hands as they turned to the minister that the club hired for the wedding.

After getting through the formal part of the wedding both Jax and Stefanie decided to say their own vows. "Jax, we have been through a lot than most normal people. We've said things and done things that most people haven't. I love you and I love Abel like he was my own. I wanna spend the rest of my life with my best friend. I love you and wanna be your wife." She said as her voice broke as she felt Jax's hand cup her face as his thumb wiped away the tear from her eye.

Jax smiled as he looked down and up at her face. "Stefanie, like you said we've been through hell and back. Had things happen that doesn't seem real. You put up with my lifestyle, my bullshit and my club. You're an amazing mother to my son. You're going to be an amazing mother to our unborn son or daughter. I love you and wanna be your husband." He said as Stefanie had tears escaping her eyes as he slipped the diamond encrusted wedding band onto her finger. They looked toward the minister.

"I now pronounce you both husband and wife." He said as Jax laughed as he grabbed Stefanie's face as his lips pressed to hers as whoops and hollers erupted from everyone. "You may...do that." The minister said as Stefanie laughed as she pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck as she indulged into another kiss.

Both Jax and Stefanie were around family and friends as she looked over at Jax as he talked with Piney. Jax smiled as he saw her and gave her a wink. Lyla and Opie walked into the clubhouse as Jax looked over at him. "Everything okay?" He asked as Opie and Lyla smiled.

"Yeah you mind if we make an announcement?" He asked as Stefanie walked over to Jax as she had Abel sleeping on her hip as she felt him wrap his arm around her waist. "Yeah, what's up?" He asked as Opie and Lyla smiled. "We're engaged!" She screamed as Stefanie smiled as Jax laughed and threw his arms around Opie as Stefanie and Lyla gave each other a hug. "Congratulations." She said as Lyla smiled. "Didn't want to ruin your wedding." She said as Stefanie shook her head. "You and Opie are family don't worry about it." She said as Lyla smiled.

Both Jax and Stefanie found themselves outside as others started to exit. "I know it wasn't you fantasy wedding." Jax said as Stefanie looked at Jax as she shook her head as she shifted Abel as he continued to sleep on her should. "This is what I wanted. Just you, Abel and the club...no one else." She said as Jax smiled as he kissed her once more. "Nothing could ruin this moment." She said as Jax kissed her again as she pulled away and looked down at Abel as Jax kissed his son's head.

"Oh look at the happy couple." Stahl said as she came up to both Stefanie and Jax as Stefanie looked over to see ATF agents and vans pulling into the Clubhouse. "What's this about?" Clay asked as he and Gemma were coming closer to them. "I'm here for Jimmy I hear he's here." She said as Clay looked over at the guys as he nodded. "Go get him." He said as Stahl looked at the couple as Jimmy came out as AFT agents put him in the back of a car. "How'd you know he was here?" Clay asked as Stahl finished looking at Clay as she turned to Jax who was glaring at Stahl. "Your VP made a deal." She said as Stefanie looked to Jax as everything seemed to stop.

**Hope you all liked this chapter...let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17:Life Goes On

**So here it is...we have come to the end of our journey with this part of the story. I'm sorry it took a little longer to post. I was busy with projects before my Thanksgiving break. Hopefully that will be the time for me to plan out the third part.** **Thank you guys for sticking with me with the slow uploads and short sometimes slow chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed reading and look forward to third part to be up soon.**

The entire crowd now stared at Jax as Stefanie looked at him with worry in her eyes as Jax longed forward at Stahl. "You son of a bitch." He screamed as ATF agents stood in front of Stahl. Stefanie quickly handed Abel to Lyla. "Take him." She said as Lyla nodded as she took Abel into the clubhouse as the club dispersed onto Jax.

"You made a deal with this ATF bitch?" Clay asked as he shoved Jax as Gemma came over to Clay. "She made him do it...he didn't have a choice." She said in his defense as Clay shoved her aside. Stefanie quickly joined Gemma as the boys continued to fight.

"You ratted?" Bobby asked as Jax jumped to his own defense. "I had no choice!" He screamed as he shoved at Bobby. "Look at everything that we've been facing." He screamed as Clay shoved him from behind.

Stefanie stood with Gemma and Lyla as she watched her husband defenseless as she felt Gamma wrap her arm around her. "What'd we do?" She asked Gamma her voice giving away that she was breaking. Gemma shook her head as her own tears escaped.

"You are dead you hear me...DEAD!" Clay screamed as he was being led away from ATF agents. Tig and the rest of the guys followed as Jax stood to Stahl. "You just signed my death warrant." He said as Stahl rolled her eyes. "You know your mother was right...your wife too. Us working together wouldn't have worked." She said as officers grabbed Jax's arm and led him off toward the truck.

Stefanie pulled away from Gemma as she picked up the end of her dress as she ran over to Jax as she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry." He said as he pulled away and as dragged from her and toward the ATF truck.

Feeling the tears break threw her eyes she watched as Jax was ushered into the van first as Stahl came to stand next to her. "You'd think that after watching your father be ushered off to jail almost the same way. You might get used to your men being carted off to prison." She said as Stefanie turned her head. "Get out of my fucking sight...and go burn in hell." Stefanie sneered as she turned and walked back over to Gemma as she wrapped her arms around her. Lyla walked over and wrapped her arms around both of them as they looked up to see the van pull out of the parking lot and disappear around the corner.

Stefanie walked back into the clubhouse as she picked up Abel who was crying. "Hey buddy...don't worry sweetie daddy will be okay." She said as Gemma came up behind her. "Piney's going to give you a ride home." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked down at her finger. "You're on house arrest right?" She asked as Gemma nodded. "Yeah...Miles is driving me home." She said as Stefanie nodded as Piney came into the room. "Ready?" He asked as Stefanie nodded her head as she looked at Gemma. "You want him tonight?" She asked as she looked down at Abel. "No...you take him." She said as Stefanie nodded as she walked over to Piney as she headed back to the house.

* * *

Stefanie walked into the house as she placed her keys on the table as she shut the door. Balancing Abel on her hip she locked the door as she walked into Abel's nursery and placed him into the crib. Resting her hand on her pregnant stomach she walked out of the room as she walked into her and Jax's bedroom as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of baggy black sweatpants and one of Jax's old wife beaters.

After stripping off the dress and taking her smudged make-up off her face she walked into the living room to see Jax's bag from Ireland still unpacked. Grabbing the bag she began to open the bag when the ringing of the door bell stopped her.

Looking to the door she walked over as she looked out the window to see Miles and another prospect standing at her door. Opening the door she smiled softly as Miles and the other prospect walked in. "Hey guys...what's up?" She asked as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle water. "Um...Jax wanted me to give this to you." He said as he held out an envelope with her name on it. "What's this?" she asked as she set her water down and grabbed the letter from his grasp. "He said to give it to you." He said as Stefanie tore the letter open to reveal to documents inside. One was a letter the other was folded and looked like a legal document.

Stefanie took a seat as she read through the legal documents first. "Oh my god." She said as Miles walked over to her. "Everything okay?" He asked as Stefanie nodded. "Yeah...um when did he want you to get these?" She asked as Miles looked up. "Um...before they went to jail...first time. Ronsen had them ready." He said as Stefanie nodded her head. "They're custody papers for Abel." She said as Miles smiled softly. "Wendy signed over custody." She said as she grabbed a pen and signed the papers. "Give them to Ronsen." She said as Miles grabbed the papers and nodded. "You okay...need anything?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head. "No...thanks guys." She said as they nodded and left the house.

Grabbing the second letter that was in the envelope she sat down at the kitchen table as she read threw it.

_Angel,_

_ If you're reading this it means that Stahl didn't go through with her side of the deal and told the club that I had ratted. You need to know that I would and could never rat on my club or family. I'm sorry for leading you on and letting you think that the club had no clue that I had ratted. Both and Gemma had to be left in the dark about this._

_ I wanted you to know that I love you and our kids. By now I know you've found the custody papers and that Wendy has signed over custody of Abel to you. I love and trust you. I'm sorry that I won't be there for you when we finally meet our new son or daughter. But I know that Gemma will help you get through this time._

_ It's only 14 months...and we'll be together again._

_Love Jax_

Stefanie wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek. "Love you too Jax." She whispered as she heard Abel whimper as she got up from the table to check on him.

* * *

Walking into the nursery Stefanie smiled as she watched Abel stared up at her as he smiled up at her. Sitting down in the rocking chair she looked over at a sleeping able as she let a smile play on her lips. Looking down at Jax's bag she decided to finish unpacking it.

Grabbing the bag she began pulling out piles of dirty clothes as she grabbed a bundle of letters that had a letter addressed to Jax on it. Dropping the dirty clothes into the basket she had brought with her into the nursery.

Picking up the letters Stefanie sat down in the rocking chair as she pulled the first letter from the bundle and opened it as she began to read.

After a few hours Stefanie dropped the final letter to the ground as she ran her hand across her face. Standing up she looked down at Abel who slept peacefully as she looked down at her expanding stomach. Running her hand over her stomach she let out a shaky breath as she knew from what she read she now looked at the club and her life in a new light. She just wondered how she would be able to keep Jax from finding out the truth from what could be the down fall of the Sons of Anarchy.

**Review Please...**


End file.
